War Bites!
by CatalinaMarkow-aka-BornDiva
Summary: This is a Harry Potter/Buffy Cross. I'm writing the story with author BlackHearte11. She is writing the Harry Potter side of the story, I'm writing the Buffy side. What will happen when both worlds collide? Read, and find out!
1. Bad Visions

Title: War Bites  
  
Authors: BH11 and born-diva  
  
Summary: When Voldemort starts recruiting vampire and demons for his war against Harry and gang, Harry recruits original vampire slayers, a new slayer, and a pretty zany American witch to help him fight this ultimate battle against evil.   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclamer: We surely don't own Harry Potter or Buffy character but we own our own characters.  
  
  
BH11: I had to collaborate with my FF friend born-diva and we both came up with awesome idea for a crossover fic. And since I'm such a HP buff, and since that is all I write she is letting me write the first chappie, yeah! So remember after you read, please review or I'll put a hex on you, heheh jk. To bad BD couldn't come help me drop the first chapter but she has to start on the second, so here is chapter one of War Bites.   
  
Chapter One: Bad Visions  
  
. . . A gust brought up dirt from the graves and the sudden crack of lightening lightened up the area, giving visibility to figures darkened by the night. Then a sudden rain fell but the figures didn't move. Another crack of lightening and faces shown clearer now, wands now shown and a sword somewhere was visible. The battle of the magical world had started; who would be victorious would be soon measured.

Another clash of thunder however sounded closer and not so silent as the others. It brought Harry out of his dream with a burning sensation coming from his scar and head. Sweat rolled down his forehead and onto his cheek, as Harry slowly caught his breath and tried to calm himself. After a few minutes however, Harry brought himself back to his surroundings looking around the bedroom. 

Voldemort was going to strike once again, but this time he seemed more prepared with a huge army of disfigured creatures Harry hadn't seen before. In his past years, he had the security of Hogwarts, but five years after leaving; the only security he had was Sirius; his godfather and Remus; his uncle. He wasn't complaining or being ungrateful, but Voldemort would've never been able to hurt Harry in Hogwarts, but now Harry was free to any attack aimed at him.   
  


Harry felt for his glasses. Finding them he pulled them on, moving the astray hair which blocked his eyes. He then carefully stepped out of bed trying not to wake the house, pulling on clothes which decorated the floor.   
  


He carefully made his way over to his desk where books made it hard to find anything. Harry grabbed a sheet of parchment, then a muggle pen (not having time to use a quill). He scribbled a letter to Dumbledore, signed it, and didn't bother to enclose it in an envelope because Hedwig was out hunting.   
  


Harry then walked out of his room softly stepping down a couple of stairs, grabbed his coat and scarf, and left the dormant house. The rain was pouring down now, but Harry didn't care, as his mind was on things so much more important.   
Harry thought of all the other battles against Voldemort, but this one wasn't similar to any of them, he had felt something different with this dream; A tight feeling in his stomach, and a feeling that brought him to stay awake at night thinking. Fear. He was frightened, but not like before, a fear that could bring him down to his knees and into tears after a few minutes; A fear that the outcome of this battle would be greater than any of them before it, a battle to end them all.   
Harry's mind wrapped around these thoughts but something was nagging at him, deep in the back of his mind. He stopped knowing what the sense was; he had felt the same way many times these past weeks, but it was soon dismissed. Harry however, kept his timing of step, not to alarm his follower that he knew of his presence.   
Harry kept walking but a sudden chill came over him, not from the rain but from the images of those disfigured creatures going through his mind.   
  


What if one of those creatures was following him right now?   
  


A chill ran through Harry's body once more as his mind raced and his heart followed suit. His breath turned into gasps and his hands shook lightly. Harry was giving into the fear, and he knew better than that. But things were different now, he had grown, and with that his mind had worn down; He was driving himself crazy.   
Harry took a moment as he kept walking, to calm himself. He slowly took deep breaths as he brought his mind onto one thing. His heart slowed a bit. He had to think of how he could turn the situation so he was following his follower; so he was in control.   
  


He had to find out where his follower was. He crossed the street and bent down to tie his already tied shoes. Harry looking around caught a quick glimpse of a dark figure on top of a building across the street. He rose to his feet, a smile crossing his face, as he turned the block onto a main street filled with muggles. He glanced at the stores soon finding a small shop. He walked inside and waited, then bought an umbrella. Right when Harry got to the door he opened his umbrella, then walked around the block where he charmed the umbrella to float in one place, like he had stopped.   
Then Harry apparated on top of the building he was nearest to and ducked as he saw the figure on a building across the street from his. He apparated directly behind his follower, who sensed him and turned kicking Harry in his stomach. But before the person could flee, Harry grabbed their hand and apparated back to the Black manor.  
  


Vivyanna 'Jinx' Encantation was part of one of the wealthiest American wizarding families in the world. So she went to the best American wizarding school in the world, Jenevine: Education Facility of Magical Interest, Craft, and Elemental Energy. Being the only girl amongst her seven siblings, she was the biggest wizarding tomboy you had ever met.   
After schooling Vivyanna took up being a part time demon hunter, then she went into magical creature's care. But soon she was pretty much wandering from job to job, which brought her to London. She had a part time job in Diagon Alley as a clerk. She then worked in Knockturn Alley as a clerk, taking in all the works of dark wizards and soon knew much more then she deserved. 

Harry positively thought that his follower was male, he wouldn't expecting a female to do such a thing over a simple infatuation with him. Harry was known to be one of the wizarding women's favorites along with Draco. But Harry mostly kept to himself. Of course it didn't stop him from dating as many girls as he did.   
Vivyanna however, was a female, a very boyish female. She could fight almost as well as she could perform the spells she learned in Jenevine.

When she turned around grabbing his arm, she kicked his another hand which held his wand.   
Vivyanna then took off into the hall making sure he wasn't behind her. But that was a terrible mistake, because at that point she ran into a wall, or so she thought.

Sirius took a few steps back as he was caught off guard by the young women running into him, but it hadn't stopped him from pulling out his wand.   
  


"Harry. . .?"   
  


Harry soon appeared to his god father's call. He held an ice pack to his stomach and put his wand away.   
  


"She was following me for quite sometime and I don't think its has to do with an infatuation." Harry spoke to his godfather as Vivyanna kicked Harry in his knee, which brought him down, giving her the opportunity to use him as a cloak for Sirius's petrifying charm.   
  


Harry grabbed Vivyanna's hand which held his sweater and turned over pinning her under him.   
Vivyanna struggled to free herself but as soon as she was free Sirius's wand was waiting for her to make a move. She sighed putting up her hands as Harry got to his feet and checked her for her wand.   
  


"She has no wand. . .?" Harry said, turning to Sirius which gave Vivyanna the chance to put him in a choker hold and kick him, knocking him into Sirius knocking them both to the ground.   
  


Vivyanna made to run but halted. There was a third gentlemen in this household and he was holding his wand out pointed dead at her.   
  


"Remus. . ." Harry said softly half happy they had woke him and half upset because yesterday was a full moon, which meant Remus was resting today.   
  


"I hope you like fire". Vivyanna had graduated Jenevine with her full elemental license, allowing her to use the element fire. Vivyanna brought her hands into fist and both ignited with red flames, she then pitched both quickly but Remus was quicker.   
  


"Flipendo!" His wand let out a bright light which quickly came towards Vivyanna knocking her quickly off her feet and into the sky landing a few feet from Sirius and Harry.   
  


"She threw fire, how can she throw fire?" Harry said as Sirius stood helping Harry up as Remus walked towards them.   
  


"I will explain it to you, after she is bound and you explain all of this to me and Sirius, cause I see he is equally clueless". Remus spoke as he checked Vivyanna soon finding the Dark Mark on her arm.   
  


"A Death Eater. Maybe we could get information of Voldemort's new plans from her". Sirius said taking Vivyanna in his arms then walking into the kitchen and sitting her down.   
  


"We should also write Dumbledore, he would probably know what we should do with her after." Harry said, running upstairs, finding Hedwig hooting softly at him. He quickly grabbed the letter he had written earlier, jotted down a few other lines, folded it and tied it to Hedwig's leg. "Quickly Hedwig, bring the letter to Dumbledore and no one else".  
  


Harry then jogged downstairs where he explained the whole situation of being followed to Remus and Sirius over butter beer. Vivyanna quickly awoke as Harry was about to speak of his dream, she groaned slightly her head leaning forward. She tried to lift her hand to rub a sore on her head but her hands were bound to her sides.   
  


"So nice to see you are awake and well". Remus spoke as Vivyanna sat back sore from falling so hard after the binding spell.   
  


"Good to see you too". Vivyanna mumbled as her head once again bowed down, but she quickly picked her head up.   
  


"So Voldemort is recruiting Americans?" Sirius snapped as Vivyanna glanced at him and Harry who was watching her carefully.  
  


"He is? Can you loosen these bonds? They're too tight and I can't answer questions like this". Vivyanna leaned from side to side feeling her arms turning raw from the bond being so tight. She looked at Harry once again.   
  


"The bonds are nothing to what you will endure in Azkaban" Sirius said icily as Vivyanna started sobbing, she was waiting for one of them to untie her bonds and she would be free.   
  


"Tears will not help the situation you are in". Harry spoke as his heart went to the young women as she started crying and wouldn't answer any of Sirius questions.  
  


"Alright fine, what do you want to know, I know nothing about Voldemort I just got this job". Vivyanna abruptly stopped crying, she wondered what she was going to do, they thought she was evil or something. Then it hit Vivyanna; the tattoo, Dumbledore had told her to take it off when she had gone to see him. She started laughing as the three gentlemen looked at her strangely. "You think I'm a Death Eater thing, the tattoo isn't real! Look at the snake, it has Jinx written on it head. I'm on this side. The reason I was following Harry was because Dumbledore wanted me to protect him"  
  


"From the disfigured creatures in my dream" Harry said, almost to faint to hear as Vivyanna glanced down, as if thinking, but soon looked back at Harry.   
  


"Yes".

  
BH11: So that was the first chapter, did you like it, love it, dislike it. I don't care just review, pretty please with sugar on top, thankie. Next chappie, well I can't tell what's going to happen but it is going to be awesome! So stay tuned. Peace. Over and Out. and check out other stories done by me, BH11 and born-diva, I promise you won't be dissapointed. Title: War Bites  
  
  



	2. Not Alone

Title: War Bites!

Chapter: 2, Not Alone

Rating: PG (chapters rated individually)

Summary: This is the other side of the story. Chapter one was written by Blackheart11, as will chapters 3, 5, 7 etc.

Characters: Basically all the main Buffy characters that had been there for most of the seasons and the end of season 7. There is also a slayer (basically my character for Buffy that I put in all my stories,) named Nina. She was the slayer before Buffy.  There were also be mostly HP characters featured in Blackheart's side of the story.

************************************************************************

…A gust brought up dirt from the graves, and a sudden crack of lightening lightened up the area, giving visibility to figures darkened by the night. A sudden rain started to fall, but the figures didn't move. Another rack of lightening and the faces (though seeming distorted) shown clearer now; wands were out, and a sword somewhere was visible. The battle of the magical world had started. Who would be victorious would soon be measured. Another clash of thunder sounded, a glimpse of a face with a lightening scar, a burning sensation on the forehead. A louder crash of thunder and Nina sat up in bed. 

"All right luv?" questioned Spike, waking up next to her, and also sitting up. 

            "I just had a dream," Nina was almost whispering, "I need to talk to Dumbledore. Wake up everyone and bring them down to the living room. Tell them I'll be back in a few minutes."

            "Okay," he agreed. Nina got out of bed and quickly changed into real clothes, as did Spike. 

            "See ya in a few minutes," said Nina as she apparated. Seconds later she appeared outside the Hogwarts gates. It was not raining there, but it was slightly cold, so she ran inside and up to Dumbledore's office. When she got to the top of the stairs she didn't bother to knock, just walked right in. There was another girl already in the office. 

            "Hey Nina," she greeted, turning around.

            "Harry…" started Nina.

            "We know," cut in Dumbledore. "Vivvyana's going to protect him for now. You will have to join them soon though. You know where Sirius's house is?"

            "Yeah, I've been there a few times," assured Nina.

            "Be there in an hour, with everyone and everything you'll need. You're going to be moving in," explained Dumbledore.

            "Alright," agreed Nina, "I'll alert the gang. You definitely won't be fighting this battle alone. Will I see you there?"

            "You will," assured Dumbledore.

            Nina turned and walked out of the office with Viv.

            "He'll be expecting an attacker," she warned.

            "I know," agreed Viv. 

            "Be careful."

            "I will."

            They arrived at the Hogwarts gates.

            "See ya in an hour," reminded Nina, "try not to be too obvious." 

            "Thanks for the tip," smirked Viv. "Bye."

            (They both apparated.)

****************************** Back at Nina's house ***********************

            Nina appeared in the living room, seconds later.

            "We've got a problem," started Nina.

            "What else is new?" yawned Dawn as she walked into the room and sat down on a couch next to Spike.

            "What's up?" questioned Faith, following Dawn in, but choosing to lean against the wall. Nina lived in a big house because of her various careers. Dumbledore had wanted them all to stick close, so everyone moved in to her house.

            "Voldemort's going to use vampires to fight his next battle."

            "Boy, and I thought after Sunnyhell was all nice and exploded, we wouldn't have to fight any apocalypses anymore," smirked Faith. 

            "Well," continued Spike, "I for one, think this is going to be very fun. It's a good thing you brought me back, now I can fight until the end instead of burning up."

            "It's funny how these things make you happy," concluded Buffy.

            "Anyway," continued Nina, "you all need to get packed."

            "Why?" Asked Willow.

            "Cause it seems," explained Nina, "we are all going to be moving into the wonderful…" (Nina paused. Her mind wandered back to the times she had been with Sirius before at that place. Oh how she had prayed she'd never have to go back.) She continued, "the fantastic…house…of black."

            "Black?" questioned Spike, a look flashed across his face but he hid it quickly. He was the only one that knew.

            "Yes," answered Nina, "get packed. We leave in…" (she looked at her watch) "fifty minutes." 


	3. The Truth

**BH11: I'm back, and since born-diva explained most of the stuff I really have nothing to do, but say we do not own the characters already owned by someone else, we just own the characters Viv and Nina, holla back, anyway Viv is going to help me introduce the third chapter, go ahead Viv.  
Viv: Alrighty then, Bh11 presentation brings you chapter three of War Bites  
Bh11: Yep, and look for Viv in guest appearances of Girl of Many Titles, holla  
Viv: So without further delay, Chapter Three: The Truth Will Set Viv Free  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Everyone was silent after Vivyanna had told them she was working for Dumbledore and she knew about Harry's dream before it had actually happened, everyone was in quite a bit of shock mostly Remus and Sirius though cause they had no instinct idea that Harry was having a dream about demons and vampires.   
"So Harry, you had another dream, why didn't you tell me?" Sirius a bit hurt and upset that harry hadn't spoken to him about the dream, but harry hadn't heard him since he was asking his own questions.   
"How do you know about my dream?" Harry spoke softly as if some unknown person was in the room and he didn't want them to hear, he walked closer to Viv, who seemed godlike to harry at this point he had seen magic but not fire throwing and reading of other peoples dreams.   
"I didn't know, Nina knew, she has these dreams sometimes that can tell her something bad is going to happen before it even happens, some sort of premonition, like you Harry, she been having the same dream and this time it came out loud and clear,"  
"Today, I saw the dream perfectly unlike the other days when it was a flash or I had forgotten about it, so your friend Nina, where is she, who is she, and who are you, for once I am utterly lost in what is going on?" Harry smiled ready to set Vivyanna free but Sirius quickly stopped him taking a soft hold on Harry's hand, which caught Harry's attention looking at Sirius.   
"We do not know for sure if she is a Death Eater or not, so I would wait till she explains herself before we go and unbind her". Sirius said as Vivyanna was about to voice her opinion but figure an explanation was better than an argument.   
"So explain yourself?" Remus asked.   
"Vivyanna Encantation, but you could call me Viv, about a month back I was working in KnockTurn Alley, I had to make a living somehow and since I'm not form around here and didn't actually know the place was where the dark wizards hangout. So a few weeks into my job working there I started to hear a few stuff about Voldemort, just like little details and stuff, well one day while I'm cleaning the inventory and stuff I hear some guys in the next aisle talking about some real serious stuff, talking about how they have to slow down on the muggle born killing cause they have to save up for the new members, right? Well I got caught but not by a Death Eater or dark wizard it was by some guy who knew what I had been hearing and he brought me to Dumbledore. A few weeks into that month Nina calls me about some dreams and things just pretty much roll into place after that. I was sent to keep Harry safe, Nina was suppose to report if she got anything worth knowing, and once Dumbledore got a letter from you, Nina was suppose to bring some friends and you were suppose to recruit your people and well when the day we would come out fighting." Vivyanna spoke casually so it didn't seems as if she was just making up the whole story.   
"And you did quite the job keeping Harry safe, but yourself I'm not so sure". Harry turned around quickly seeing Dumbledore, and he suddenly felt relaxed and not so scared as he was before. Vivyanna arms were suddenly free as Remus let her go and she stood up rubbing her arms which were sore.   
"So everything she speaks of is the truth, but what about the Dark Mark branded on her arm". Sirius spoke quickly kind of upset he was wrong And Vivyanna sighed taking her hand licking her palm and rubbing her arm where the Dark Mark was, soon the marking came off leaving the caramel skin empty.   
"Jeez happy, so uptight you need to chill stop being so . . ."  
"Do not speak the word that you were about to speak or I put the full body bond on you". Sirius growled as he pointed his wand at Vivyanna who took a few steps behind Harry smiling nervously as she whispered. 'Serious'.   
"Butterbeer anyone?"Remus offered walking to the fridge pulling a few bottles out as everyone came to surround the table. "So Albus, what do you have in mind that we do at this point in time, was planned from the beginning."   
"We must contact anyone who can help, Harry try to get in contact with Hermione and Ron, we will need a lot of assistance but try to stay away form the Ministry they tend to be a bit controlling". Dumbledore gave Harry a warm smile as Vivyanna cleared her throat a bit getting everyone's attention.   
"We're going to need a few things then, magically wise so we could make potions and stuff. I think I can steal, I mean borrow a few things from Knockturn Alley." Viv said taking a sip of her butterbeer as everyone agreed with what she had said.   
"Along with what Viv had said, we will need food, cause it seems we are a bit low". Remus opened the fridge which was pretty much empty, only for a couple of leftovers that had gone bad hear and there.   
"And I guess I will take care of board since I've lived here some of my life". Sirius sighed not wanting to do anything at all but he knew Remus would nag if he wasn't doing anything.   
"Then we have no time to waste, I will stay here with Sirius to make sure Nina arrives."   
"Nina Hunter?" Sirius looked hurt for a second but he quickly corrected himself and tired to just brush off the name as if hadn't caused him pain.   
"Yep, you know her?" Viv looked up quickly at Sirius then returned to the letter she was writing, she quickly wrote her name turning to Harry.   
"No, I'll got get the rooms ready for, the people". Sirius said making no sense at all as he walked away trying to control his emotions.   
"Harry, do you have a owl, I can borrow?" Viv said folding the letter up and putting it in her back pocket.   
"Sure, follow me, I think she should be back by now". Harry said walking upstairs Vivyanna close behind as the house was kind of dark and dreary and even though she didn't want to admit it she was scared. "Vivyanna?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Could you give me the letter?" Harry said as Vivyanna nodded handing it to him as she kept looking around but finally brought herself to calm down and looked around Harry's room, she smiled looking at the clothes on the floor. "I use to have the messiest room in my house, and I lived with all boys, and even they were disgusted when they looked at my room, but I haven't been home in a while".   
"Remus is always begging me to clean it, but I haven't gotten around to it yet" Harry said putting the letter around Hedwig's leg turning to Vivyanna. "Got to tell him where to take it to".  
"Oh right, see that is the problem, I don't know, forget it". Viv took the letter from Hedwig's leg stuffing it into her pocket. "Nice owl, so listen Harry when I come back I'll help you clean this room, if I'm going to sleep here".   
"Here." Harry cleaned his throat folding his arms trying to hide his smile, as Vivyanna nodded jumping on the bed.   
"But I wonder if it'll hold us". Vivyanna rolled over looking at Harry who came over to the bed nodding.   
"I hope so" Harry whispered.   
"What?" Viv looked up at Harry.   
"Probably". Harry replied.  
"Well I better go before it gets dark, I want to be here when Nina gets here" Viv smiled getting out of the bed then going over to the door, Harry following her opening the door for her. "I'll see you later Harry". Viv winked at him.   
"Later". Harry smiled as he closed the door to his room to write the letters to his friends.   
******************************************************************  
  
BH11: Harry is going it get some.   
Viv: Woah, where did it say it there   
BH11: Uh, you laid in the bed, told you were going to sleep in his room, you kind of spell it out for him  
Viv: OOH! Uh oh  
BH11: What's wrong?  
Viv: Sort of got a boyfriend  
BH11: You dog you  
Viv: Man, how am I going to explain this  
BH11: Better think of something, well you know how it goes, read and review.  
Viv: Damn. Peace. Over and Out.**


	4. Thunder And Rain

Story: War Bites!

Chapter: 4; Thunder And Rain

Chapter 3 Summary: Viv told her true identity and left to go mail a letter. Nina's coming, but Sirius seems to have a problem with that. I wonder why?

Nina's House

"Come on people!" yelled Nina. "I told Dumbledore we'd be there in an hour!"

            "We're coming," muttered Xander, walking down the stairs. "Not all of us can pack with magick. Some of us have to actually think about what we're going to need."

            Willow and Nina looked at each other, the rest of the group walked down the stairs, bags in their hands.

            "Alright, everyone grab your luggage and stand in a circle," commanded Nina. 

            "Is everyone here?" questioned Willow. She looked around the circle. Nina and Willow stood opposite each other, Buffy, Faith, Spike, Giles, Xander, "Wait, where's Dawn?" 

            "I'm coming," huffed Dawn, stumbling down the stairs with her bag. 

            "Alright, everyone form a circle," instructed Willow. Everyone stood in a circle, bags at their sides, and waited. Nina and Willow stared into each other's eyes, almost in a trance-like state. 

            "The house of Black," they commanded together, and as one the party apparated onto the front doorstep of the house. 

The House of Black

            They all looked up.

            "Whoa, that was so cool!" jumped Dawn. "Can we do that again?"

            "No," stated Buffy. Dawn rolled her eyes.

            "Fine."

            Nina walked up to the front door, and knocked lightly. She knew of the picture that hung on the wall inside, and did not wish to disturb it. She heard the many locks on the inside of the door unlock, and the door slowly opened.

            "Nina!" greeted Remus. 

            "Hey," she smiled, giving him a hug and stepping in. "Everyone, this is one of my old friends, Remus Lupin. Remus, this is (she pointed to them in turn) Faith, Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Willow, and Spike." 

            "Come on in," invited Remus. They all quietly entered. Thunder rumbled behind them and it started to pour. 

            "Well, that doesn't seem very promising," stated Willow. 

            "So where is everyone?" questioned Nina. 

            "I think they're all in the kitchen," answered Remus, leading them down the hall; everyone left their luggage at the door. When they got to the kitchen everyone was formally introduced. Conversations started here and there, but, all of a sudden, Nina noticed someone was missing. 

            "Remus," questioned Nina quietly, "where's Sirius." 

            "I'm not sure, but he might be upstairs. He seemed to be rattled when he found out you were coming," Remus whispered back.

            "I think I'll go find him. We're going to be spending a lot of time here, and it would be better if we got everything out in the open in the beginning."

            "You're probably right. You remember where his old room was?"

            "Yeah."

            "He moved to his parents room instead, it was bigger so he could fit Buckbeak. Um…try there first, and then…"

            "Alright, thanks…" Nina slipped out the kitchen door, and climbed the stairs to the second floor. She walked down to the end of the hall, and opened the door directly in front of her. Sirius was sitting on the floor with a bag; Buckbeak was tearing the meat off a bone. "Hey," said Nina, approaching quietly. Buckbeak dropped the bone and stared at her. She stopped and turned to him, going through the motions, which were necessary when meeting a hippogriph. She was accepted and pet Buckbeak as she spoke her next words to Sirius. "How are you?"

            "Never better," mumbled Sirius sarcastically.

            "What?" questioned Nina.

            "Fine," he answered. 

            "Are you sure? I mean, spending all that time in Askaban, I'd feel awful afterwards. And being cooped up in here…"

            "It gives me time to reflect," he stated, cutting in. "Look, I'm not really in the mood to talk, so if you could just…"

            "I'm not leaving until we work something's out. Listen Sirius, I'm sorry for what I did, but I was only here for a year, I figured I'd never see you again, and then when I read the news…I really didn't think I'd ever be able to be with you again, so…"

            "So you what, jumped the first guy you could find…"

            "I did not. Spike and I had been friends forever, we weren't even together when you saw us…"

            "You certainly looked together."

            "We were working a case, I told you that! I had to pretend to act evil in order to find out the information I wanted to know…"

            "And what, you can't act unless he's there!"

            "I needed him to pull the whole plan off! You weren't there, you wouldn't have been able to help anyway… what was I supposed to do…what did you expect? You weren't supposed to be released from Askaban, and then you found a way out, and it's not my fault! Did you expect me to wait for you?"

            "Of course I did! You said forever, and you lied. I'm sure it didn't take you more then a year to find someone new!" Sirius had already gotten up, and was now walking out the door and down the hall. Nina followed close behind. 

            "Sirius wait!" yelled Nina, Sirius turned around, glaring at her. 

            "What?"

            "What I said forever, I meant forever," Nina spoke in a lower voice now, but still with as much intensity, "and I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. But you have to understand, I never thought I would see you again…and Spike…"

            "Did you come here with Spike?" questioned Sirius.

            "What does that have to do with anything?" questioned Nina. "Of course I did. He's a great fighter and one of my best friends."

            "And who did you sleep with last night?" questioned Sirius. 

            "What…" started Nina, her eyes dropped a little at the question, but she hadn't thought Sirius had noticed. 

            "This friendship you want us to have," stated Sirius, "will never work." He slowly turned walked out the stairs, and out the front door. 

            "Sirius!" yelled Nina, as the door shut. But he didn't stop; he just left. Remus and everyone had heard the yelling, and had come upstairs to see what the problem was. 

            "What happened?" asked Remus, coming up behind Nina, who was now standing and staring at the door. 

            "He left," she mumbled, "he just left. I've got to go after him," she continued, getting her nerve back up and taking her leather jacket from a hanger on the wall." 

            "I'll come," offered Spike.

            "No," shot Nina quickly.

            "Well, one of has to come," started Faith, "you can't go alone. It's too dangerous."

            "Fine, come on," invited Nina to Faith. Faith grabbed her jacket as well, and Nina opened the front door. A blast of thunder and a crack of lightening filled the area. Nina could see Sirius's footprints in the mud. She lit them up with magick. "We'll be back," she said, as she walked out the front door into the pouring rain.  The two slayers ran, sloshing in the mud. All the footprints vanished behind them. 

            "Be careful!" yelled Buffy. And Remus shut the door. 


	5. Viv's Return To The Dark Side

BH11: Its my turn, yeah, this part is rocking the house, thanks for reviewing on born-diva side, but how about me, at least give me one review  
Viv: One review, please  
BH11: My goal for now   
Viv: Until she gets one reivew  
BH11: We have a guest star this time   
Cristina: Whatup  
Viv: Nice to finally meet you  
Cristina: Pleasure  
Bh11: So nice to se you guys getting along  
Cristina: For now  
Viv: Yeah, cause I really don't like the skank ho  
BH11: Uh, chapter 5, now!  
  
Vivyanna cltuched her head as the rain started to pour on her heavly, she had made it to KnockTurn Alley in one piece but the real trick was to make it out with the contents in her pockets. She finally made it to the dark shoppe she worked in, Werty's Shoppe of Dark Artifacts, Viv pulled the key to the store out of her pocket opening the door slowly.   
"Where ave' you been Viv?" Vivyanna turned after closing the door to see an old man which resembled a big shrivelled elf, she pulled her hood down looking at the man putting the key down on the counter.   
"Sick Werty, I think I inhaled some of that stuff you have in the back, but I just came to get a few things, take it off my account, and if I get caught I won't say a word". Vivyanna walked to the back behind some shelves picking a few things.   
"Not a syllabel, Good Afternoon Mr. Malfoy" Vivyanna cursed carefully hiding behind a few more shelves. Everyone wondered who brought Viv to Dumbledore, well she had made a little deal with Draco that she would contact him if anything went down, well it had been a few weeks now and she hadn't spoken to him since.   
"Has the American girl, who worked here returned yet?" Vivyanna peaked through a space in the shelf seeing Draco's short cut blond hair she backed up slowly grabbing something of the shelf behind her.   
"What would your father say if he saw you with an American witch?" Werty snapped back as Vivyanna walked through another aisle trying to be careful and quiet, she heard Werty give a slight yell and Vivyanna peaked out of an aisle to look.  
"My father is rotting in Azkaban, so what he says would bring no interest to me and it should be of no interest to you, now where is Vivyanna?" Draco was holding the old man halfway over the counter by his robe, Viv sighed walking out shaking her head.   
"What do want Draco?" Vivyanna grabbed a cloth wrapping everything she had grabbed and sliding them into her robe pockets, Draco brought his hand from Werty who moved back in his chair saying something about a disgrace.  
"Vivyanna, I fulfilled my side of the bargain but it seems you haven't fulfilled any part, where have you been? You American witches are all the same, one night and I never see them again I wonder why?" Draco smirked as Vivyanna sighed rolling her eyes grabbing her key nodding at Werty then walking out the store, Draco at her heels.   
"You never been with an American woman Draco, cause I would of had you speaking in tongues you never of heard of before, we're what you call, not the lady type, its all for empowerment of the woman stuff with us". Viv spoke as Draco walked in front of her Viv held her temples sighing and looking away from him. "Alright, listen there this big army thing starting at the Black manor, if you' re sure you want to be in this thing , then thats the only place you got to be, your such a pain the ass".  
"Viv, I'm shocked your not falling all over yourself since your so infatuated with me, you seem to despise ever figure of my being, why?" Draco smirked again as Viv pushed him out of her way walking away as Draco caught up with her.   
"Cause you think your so hot stuff, and you can't get it through your blond skull that I don't like you. Listen since your coming, think you can Apparate us?" Vivyanna turned to him wondering how she could ever like this guy, cause she was defintely crushing on him hard.   
"For a favour". Draco smirked as Viv was about to walk away but he grabbed her arm pulling her close to him puting his arm around her waist. Viv pushed Draco off of her when they appeared in front of Black Manor, she walked to the door knocking as Draco came next to her.   
"Viv?" Harry opened the door looking from her to Draco who gave Harry a huge look of hate.   
"Harry, I know you know Draco, well we need him for the fight, so lets make happy". Viv went to walk when Draco took her hand, she was going to pulll her hand away but his hand shook slightly so she just trudged on into the kitchen past Harry who was kind of angry.   
Dumbledore and Remus were sitting with a bunch of people, she felt Draco step behind her, she saw a few familiar faces she had seen when she went to go visit Nina, a few years ago but most of the poeple were new.   
"Vivyanna" Dumbledore spoke but Viv interupted nodding as she waved.   
"I know the gang, uh Buffy, Willow, Xander, Dawn and . . .Spike," Viv glanced back to Draco then at Spike geting an errie feeling but she shook it off waving. "Long time no see, this is Draco Malfoy, I guess. . ."  
"Malfoy. . ." Spike spoke looking at Draco, Viv glanced at Spike but he quickly shook his head and Viv glanced back at Draco who gave a small shrug.   
"So where is Nina?" asked Viv.   
"She went out after Sirius, Faith went along with her". Buffy spoke as Viv nodded going to walk away with Draco at her heels since Spike was giving him some real hard looks. Vivyanna walked upstairs into Harry's room as Draco looked around smirking, Viv caught him smirking and snapped.   
"Say one thing about his room and I'll tear out your tongue and feed it to you, so what's up with Spike, how do you know him?"   
"I know no one by the name of Spike, so I don't know him".   
"His real name is William, but I don't know his last name". Viv took all the books and papers on the floor next to the desk and put all the items of her pockets on the desk.   
"Nope". Draco replied taking of his robe putting in on top of a dresser and Viv looked at him.   
"Your soaked and wet, why don' you borrow some of Harry's clothes, I don't think he will mind".   
"Don't you dare Malfoy". Harry said walking into his room glaring at Draco.   
"Your clothes, don't think so Potter, wouldn't dream of it". Draco snapped back as Viv was still emptying her pcokets.   
"Then why don't you leave, we wouldn't need a Death Eater's son in a fight against Voldemort".   
"Why don't both of you big mouths settle this right now, go ahead, first one who is unable to retaliate is the loser, no more talk after that". Draco and Harry both pulled out their wand and Viv shook her head taking their wands. "Oh no boys, duke it out, I'll referee, wait, but we'll have to move this into a empty room".   
"I know the perfect place". Harry replied.   
Viv stood in the backyard of the Black Manor in the rain, she stood in the middle of Harry and Draco who were both trying to glare each other to death. "Alright, since I know how much you guys like to tear at clothing, shirts off and robes off, give me". Viv took Harry's robe and smiled as she pulled of his sweater, she then walked over to Draco who puled off his shirt and she grinned. "Alright one rule, there is no rules, ready, go!"   
  
BH11: A small chappie but I want a chappie all to the fight.   
Viv: I want to see this fight.   
Cristina: I bet you do  
Viv: Bite me  
BH11: I want to see this fight, your turn diva, while I make sure these two don't kill each other


	6. It's Always About Blood

Title: War Bites!

Chapter: 6, It's Always About Blood

Summary of Last Chapters: Sirius and Nina had a fight about Spike. Sirius took off, Nina and Faith followed him. Viv went back to Knockturn Alley to pick up a few things. She brought Draco Malfoy back for the fight.

Faith and Nina were following Sirius's footprints, when suddenly, they stopped

"Where'd they go?" questioned Faith. The footprints had abruptly ended at the end of the street.

"I don't know!" yelled Nina over the thunder and rain.

"Try another spell!" called Faith. "We have to find him!"

"I know," agreed Nina, "um…" (She could barely think between the thunder and the pounding rain.) "Both water and air come together now, help me find my friend. Um… take us to him no matter where, so we may meet again!" Nina quickly grabbed Faith's hand, and the both appeared in front of a huge concrete mansion.

"Where are we?" questioned Faith.

"I'm not sure," answered Nina, "but the spell says Sirius is here, so let's go in."

Nina and Faith slowly walked up the front steps. Faith reached for the door handle, but Nina grabbed her hand to stop her.

"What?" questioned Faith.

"I just got a very bad feeling," started Nina. "We have no idea what's in there. I think I'm going to go with Spike's advice."

"What's that?" questioned Faith, following Nina to the side of the porch.

"Scout first, then put your life on the line."

"Not bad advice," whispered Faith, as the climbed over the porch railing and landed silently on the ground beside. Slowly and quietly they got down on their knees and crawled towards the back of the house. Once they reached the back porch they slipped over the side railing and crawled over to the back window. Looking in, they found what they were looking for. Sirius was tied to a chair. He looked dead, for his head was hanging to one side.

"Sirius," gasped Nina. She made to jump through the window, but Faith held her back.

"Take your own advice," she whispered. "Look." Looking up Nina and Faith watched Lucius Malfoy and a few other death eaters, along with Peter Pettegrew, walk into the room.

"I thought he was in jail," whispered Nina.

"Apparently not," murmured Faith. The window was shattered in one area, so the slayers could hear the conversation going on inside.

"Not awake yet," noticed Malfoy. "Too bad, he's going to miss all the fun." Malfoy held out a glass and with a dagger, drew a few drops of Sirius's blood. "One drop from one side, one drop from the other. This should be enough."

"So," started Peter, "we use his blood to bring back everyone that was killed in the first battle with Voldemort. Then we brain wash them all to fight for Voldemort's side right?"

"Yes, that's right," sighed Malfoy. "I can't wait to see Potter's own parents kill him. Leave Mr. Black here. I'm sure his friends will rescue him in no time. I want him to witness this too. Let's go." The group walked out the front door, and the slayers watched them apparate through the open door in the front. Nina kicked open the glass window, and ran over to Sirius, untying and reviving him.

"Sirius," she gasped as he opened his eyes and looked around. "Are you alright?"

"My arm hurts," he answered. He was still a little drowsy. "What happened?"

"They took some of your blood," explained Faith.

"Why?" questioned Sirius.

"It's always about blood," answered Nina, who took a finger and ran it over his cut. It disappeared.

"Thanks."

"You ever run out on me again, I'll kill you myself," she assured. "Are we good?"

"Sure. As long as you don't go making out with Spike in front of me again."

"No problem."

"What happened?" questioned Sirius.

"I'll explain it to you when we get back to the house," assured Nina. Faith came over and they helped Sirius up. Walking out the front door, Nina muttered, "the house of Black," and they too apparated.


	7. A Duel To A Threesome

**Bh11: Sorry for the delay  
Viv: Lets get right into it  
Bh11: here we go  
  
Chapter 7: A Duel To A Threesome**  
  
Harry was the first to strike as he tackled Draco to the ground splattering up mud, Harry stuck Draco in his jaw, then in his mouth. Draco started choking Harry and Viv stood there looking at her watch. For a couple of grown men these guys fought like little girls, Viv was surprised no one had come to rip to the two from each other.   
Viv glanced toward the house putting her hood on as the rain increased rapidly, she then glanced towards the boys finding Draco had socked Harry quite hard in the mouth and pushed the scarred wizard off of him.   
Both men got up swinging violently at each other Viv was however wasn't watching and when she went to turn around got struck right on her cheek. As if time had slowed down Viv staggered backwards then fell on her backside, the mud had deepened and it was now all over her. Draco and Harry however didn't stop and Viv growled she would teach these men how to fight while getting some practice.   
Viv slipped out of her cloak rising to her feet finding her mud was all on her arm and tank top. She saw them once again struggling on the ground and she focussed upon the two forms, separating them in her mind. While Viv moved the two from each other in her mind, the two were actually floating a few feet from the ground a feet away from each other.   
"Vivyanna, what are you doing?" Harry spoke clearing his throat, he hadn't fully grasped of how much magical power she had and it frightened him a bit.   
"Which one of you hit me?" Viv yelled walking over to the two floating boys both of them shrugged blaming it upon each other. "Well I'll break bones till I find out who?" Viv spoke in her toughest voice.   
Draco snickered and Harry smirked as she lowered them to the ground, they doubted she could do any real harm. Well Viv had learned from the best, and damaged is what she was out to do.   
Crack   
Lightening cracked through the sky along with Viv slamming her fist into Harry's nose, he had been caught by surprise so he fell back . Viv stood there for a second then started jumping and down shaking her fist, she had broke one of her fingers.   
Draco laughter however cut her from her pained stage and she made her way over to him, he acted scared as she stood in front of him. She went to hit him and stopped a inch in front of his face.   
"Not very lady like Vivyanna". Draco shook his head a slick smile on his face, Viv growled quietly.   
"Bite me." Viv spat kicking Draco below the belt and he cried dropping to the ground and Viv stood there using her best Nina impression.   
"If I was a vampire you would have been finished in a second, you have to be vigilant at all times, now again, lets go boys". Viv turned to glance at Harry however he had disappeared, she quickly turned to Draco he was to missing. She was standing alone in the rain, she threw her hands up in frustration. "Wusses"   
Crack  
  
However, Harry and Draco were doing anything but giving up, they were conforming a plan under. . .well over Viv's very head. A tree was shielding them from the newest fighter in what they thought was going to be a duel, and not a three-way fight.   
"She's a dirty fighter, cute, however a dirty fighter". Draco spoke hanging on a limb cause he couldn't very well sit comfortably.   
"Very, but if you hadn't hit her, she very well wouldn't have fought back". Harry spat nursing his bleeding and inflamed nose, he was in much pain and is he had known she could hit so hard he would of ducked.   
"No one had told you to move Potter, so stop all your whining, I did not started this fight to be beaten by a American girl with a good left hook". Draco whispered back as Harry glared at him however he just leaned back trying to get the liquids to rush back to his head.   
"Then we will have to join forces, cause I know I can't surely beat her alone and we very well you can't. . ."  
"Fine, this once however don't take this as a chance to flirt with her". Draco spoke quietly as Harry sighed looking at his arch-enemy.   
"Fine, I don't have a need to flirt you can clearly see she likes me better than you, she just broke my nose". Harry said, then apparated before Draco could retaliate, however as he thought about it he had nothing he could say, for once but he wouldn't let Harry know that.  
  
Viv smiled, she quieted down and slowed her rapid breathing only hearing the rain hitting the ground and the sudden rumble of thunder. She hadn't mastered this technique as the way Nina could, however she hear the added sounds but she couldn't go through every sound and hear movement as Nina did. She envied Nina for having such a cool ability, to have such strength, Viv had to work for it, she had to strive for it.   
"Hello beautiful" Draco whispered into Viv's ear, she opened her eyes quickly turning to him, he had his familiar smirk, however his eyes were checking her out. Viv went to slap him and but he quickly apparated back nodding behind her. Viv wanted to look back but suddenly was in Harry's grasp, he had both arms wrapped around her middle pinning her arms to both sides. Her legs were free so she went to kick backwards to hit his knees but he let go and she fell forward to the ground. Then Harry sat on top of her, she tried to get up but the mud was making it hard.   
"Get off of me! Get off! Don't you dare! Help!" Viv had a weakness though amongst many, tickling, Harry started poking her sides and she screamed for him to stop. She jerked to the side and Harry lost his balance falling next to her, she rolled over on top of him lowering her head so her were resting softly upon his.   
"I like to be on top". Viv spoke her lips rubbing against Harry's, she could feel his heart beat and she smiled. "Don't be so jealous Draco".   
Viv had undone Harry's belt and held it in her hand, she lashed it out and it wrapped around Draco's leg since he had walked up to them. She yanked it smiling as he fell to the ground however she stopped him a few inches from the ground. She let go of the belt watching as it floated over to the spinning Draco, tying around his a wrist she the got up from Harry watching as it went around his wrist to.   
"Oh I see, you guys were trying to trick me, but see you were working together and that's what counts. How nice of you guys to actually try though, I'm going to go take a bath now". Viv smiled then waved going to go inside of the house.   
Harry whistled and Viv turned around quickly she smiled about to say something but then saw a griffin fly from an open window on the top floor. She awed until she saw the griffin named Buckbeak was coming her way, she went to run but it had gotten her by the shoulders. She was carried up in the air, she held onto Buckbeak's legs watching Harry and Draco bringing themselves to their feet. She saw as Buckbeak went higher, she never had a fear for heights but falling was a whole different matter. Viv's stomach dropped to her knees, she clawed to Buckbeak's legs, and then a faint whistle came from down below.   
Buckbeak released sending Viv plummeting down to Earth, she screamed closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself to stop herself from falling but her senses were to frantic. She was still screaming as she softly landed in Harry's arms, she put her arms around his neck her body shaking horribly.   
She was clasped tight to him, her face in his bare shoulder she was still shaking, Harry frowned seeing how terrible a fright he had gave her. Harry saw Buckbeak land a few feet from them and Viv still shaking, Harry had to put his arms around her to stop her.   
Draco sighed frowning as Viv pulled away her body still trembling, Viv looked at Harry stepping back a bit.  
"Sorry about your nose" Viv spoke softly glancing away from Harry's olive green eyes, he knew he was responsible for her scare and he felt guilty know.   
"Its okay I. . ." Harry didn't finish since Viv brought her hand swiftly and quickly across his cheek.  
"You think that is so funny, how about I drop you from 400 hundred something feet!" Viv pushed Harry, he took a step however when she tried to push him again he grabbed her arm spinning her around pushing her back.   
"You punched me in my nose, you tried to make us look stupid since you can fight, you made us look like fools why can't you look like one!" Harry yelled as Viv raised her hand to hit him but she he grabbed her arm painfully.   
"Go ahead I dare you" Harry spat as Viv pulled her arm back furiously, she made a fireball and Harry stepped back.   
"Viv!" Nina yelled, Viv turned quickly to find everyone standing at the door, she glanced at Draco who looked clueless. "I leave you for like a second and you guys are fighting amongst yourselves!".  
"Oh shove it Nina!" Viv said going to walk back inside however she was stopped by Nina who stepped in her way.   
"We have to work as a team". Nina said, wondering why Viv was acting like such a child even though she was young she rarely acted like this.   
"I am, just because I'm not on your team, doesn't mean I'm not working as a team, anyway who died and made you boss?" Viv spat pushing Nina out of her way going upstairs as everybody watched Nina who sighed angrily.


	8. Access Power

Story Title: War Bites!

Chapter: 8, Access Power

Summary of Chapter 7: Viv was kind-of toying with the two boys out in the rain and mud in the backyard.

The House of Black

Draco and Harry still stood in the rain covered in mud, staring.

"Are you going to come in, or just stand out there in the rain?" questioned Nina. Faith was also standing at the door.

The boys slowly made their way up to the house, slopping through the mud slowly. As they reached the door, Nina snapped her fingers and they were instantly clean.

"With all we have to worry about, we don't need to clean the house," stated Nina, leading them to the living room. Harry also noticed his nose no longer hurt.

"Thanks," he said quietly, as they walked along. As they were about to enter the living room, Harry spoke again.

            "Did you find…Sirius!" he cried, walking more quickly over to the couch. Sirius still had a few cuts and bruises. "Can't you heal him?" Harry questioned, as Nina came over and sat on the edge of the couch next to Sirius. Sirius had been napping, but now woke slowly. He turned his head to face them.

"What happened?" he groaned, cringing as he tried to sit up.

"Shh," Nina soothed, taking her hand and running her fingers slowly through his hair. "I'll tell you. I used a potion to heal him," she started, answering Harry, who was now sitting on another couch in the room. "It's working, but slowly. I wanted to make sure he's completely healed." Others in the room included Spike, Willow, Xander, Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Draco, Dumbledore, Remus, Moody, Snape, and Professor McGonagall.

"So, what did happen?" questioned Professor McGonagall.

"Before we untied you Sirius…" Nina explained, still slowly running her fingers through his hair. She was trying to keep him calm because he had been through so much. "Faith and I waited outside listening to Pettigrew and Malfoy talk." Viv entered the room, and leaned against the wall, listening quietly. "They said they were going to use Sirius's blood to bring back everyone that died in the first battle with Voldemort."

"Everyone?" questioned Harry.

"Yes." Answered Nina.

"Why?" questioned Dumbledore.

"They are planning to brainwash them all, to fight for Voldemort's side," sighed Nina.

"Did they say anything else?" questioned Giles. "Any other plans?" Nina's eyes flashed towards Harry. He was staring straight at her.

"What did they say?" asked Harry.

"They said they were going to brainwash your parents…to kill you," answered Nina slowly. The entire room seemed to be sucked into a deadly silence.

"Those sick bastards," muttered Sirius. Nina stood up, and was about to start pacing the room when Sirius grabbed her wrist. "We have to do something," he stated.

"I know," she sighed. "Professor Snape," she continued, " I know this isn't the greatest plan, but you just need to spy. Anything you hear, about any date, or any ritual…"

"I can't," cut in Snape, "It's no use. They're starting to suspect there's a spy. I can't go snooping around."

"So who could get in?" questioned Nina. "We need to…"

"You could," cut in Dumbledore. "You're Voldemort's daughter." It took a minute for the words to sink in.

"I'm what?!"

"A long time ago, back when the gods still ruled Mount Olympus, Athena, Hera, and Aphrodite created a daughter. Or really, they created a ball with all their powers. They knew their time was coming to an end and they wanted someone to carry on their legacy. To make a long story short… the ball was stolen … and it eventually came into Voldemort's hands. He tried to make you evil, but his plan backfired."

"You're telling me, I'm a daughter of Goddesses. That's im…"

"Oh, it's possible," Dumbledore assured. "Haven't you ever wondered why you have all this power? Why you're an amazing witch and an above average slayer? You've never met an opponent you couldn't defeat."

Sirius was still holding Nina's arm, he could feel her pulse racing, and her hands had become very cold. He moved his grip from her wrist to her hand. Se jumped slightly, and then slowly sat back down. Nina had a million thoughts going through her head. How could all this be true? Was she really Athena, Aphrodite, Hera, and Voldemort's daughter? Was she really created from power? If that was true, why didn't she have more of it? This last question she spoke aloud.

"It's written in prophecy," answered Giles, "That only your parents can teach you how to access the power."

"So if I were to go back to Voldemort," spoke Nina slowly, "he could teach me how to use my power, and I could find out what we need to know? It seems like a win/win situation." Dumbledore looked like he was about to cut in, so Nina continued quickly. "I know there will be risks. But if I could get all our missing members back before they were brainwashed, and become more powerful… I think it's worth the risk."

Silence followed, then Dumbledore spoke. "Take someone with you."

"I'll go," offered Spike, "we've done it before." Nina shook her head in agreement; it was Sirius's worst nightmare.

"Let's do it," she stated.

A silence of agreement followed as everyone prepared themselves for what was about to happen.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning. I'm guessing we'll have enough time, since most rituals are done on the full moon."

"But that only gives three days. Today is Monday, the full moon is Thursday night," stated Spike.

"Then I guess we'll have to work fast."


	9. A Peaceful Night, A Very Interesting Mor...

Bh11: Typed and finished

Viv: (reading it) Hmm, real good

Bh11: I spent all night on this and all I get is a real good, &# that!

(Bh11 throws the typewriter and walks off.)

Borndiva: OO

Nina: OO

Viv: Hehehehe, nothing to worry about, Clarisa, get back here

Chapter Nine: A Peaceful Night, A Very Interesting Breakfast

Viv laid on Harry's bed, she knew she had acted like a complete ass in front of everyone, and now they were probably second guessing her power. A waste of talents, she couldn't just sit here and wait for things to go down, she had to act before it was to late. Viv rose in Harry's bed as handle turned and Harry walked in, Viv rolled off the bed going to the window.

"Don't worry I'm leaving". Viv said opening the windows, the sound of rain rushing into the room.

"I hadn't meant to get upset at you..." Harry started as Viv turned around, he had nothing to apologize for it was her who should be apologizing.

"Listen, I barely know you, I know nothing about only you're the great Harry Potter and I acted like a jerk to you down there, great first impression, I'm sorry, I just wanted to show off my power, I wanted for once be bigger than Nina, to be on her standards. But now I just look like some young witch with a hunger for the spotlight, I need to prove myself and sitting here is not going to do it." Viv spoke glancing back out the window as Harry came to the window.

  


"I'm not so great, I have no idea what we're up against, and I'm frightened terribly of the outcome but I wish for the best. You have a lot of power and it is not being wasted, to just jump into a fight is foolish, staying here is safer, Nina and Spike went to find out any information they can..."

Viv hopped up onto the ledge holding on letting the rain hit her face, she wanted to jump out, to do something that would make here the new leader in this fight against evil. However, there was already one leader for the fight against evil and she was way from it.

"If you get sick you'll be no use to us in the battle". Harry said a small smile on his face, Viv glanced at him she had never really looked at him. His messy black hair, his pale skin which was now glowing, and his eyes, a dark olive green.

Viv smiled softly graced her lips as she held her hand out to the rain, she saw the mud be washed away, Harry placed himself next to her watching her.

"The big battle has come amongst us, and it's the farthest thing from my mind, I know this sounds a little faithless but if I go I want to make sure I can look back and say wow I had the greatest time during my life span, make sure someone quotes that if I don't make it back". Viv said her voice getting soft, she didn't like this moment, to heartfelt for her standards.

"I won't let that happen..." Harry said glancing at her, he had spoke what he had felt so he was caught of guard and Viv was too kind of caught of guard by his words.

"Me too, so you won't have to worry about me". Viv replied quickly, she didn't want what just happen to happen again. They were readying for battle, so death was a possibility, to make heartfelt ties, just for someone you love to die, well she didn't want it to happen.

"Viv..." Harry barely whispered as Viv pushed herself into the room landing on her feet, however suddenly Hedwig flew in and Viv was caught off guard, she had went to move but tripped on a shirt. Harry took Viv's hand however that just pulled her in Harry's direction both crashing to the ground.

"Good catch". Viv laughed, she had fell into his lap however Harry landing was much rougher than Viv and his head had hit the wall.

"Your landing could have been a bit softer". Harry winced rubbing the back of his head, Viv straightened lowering Harry's head so she could take a look.

"You're the one who took my hand, oh come on Harry let me see". Harry brought his head up quickly finding his face was a inch away from Viv's, he couldn't fight his urge so he rose forward his lips running into hers.

  


Viv pulled back quickly, it was more a shiver than a detachment, she glanced at the door wanting flee from this situation, however a part of her wanted to stay, most of her wanted to stay in this spot under the window sill, rogue drops of rain falling on them. So Viv listened to her heart  resting her head on Harry's shoulder running her hand through his hair, the other resting on his chest.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air, being with you gets me that way, I watch the moonlight dance across your face and I've never been this swept away._

_"I won't let that happen." _Harry placed his arms around her, his hand upon hers which rested on his heart. He had completely forgotten he had no shirt, or the frigid rain was dropping on him, everything was forgotten except the two figures immersed in each other.

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze, when I'm lying wrapped up in your arms, the whole world just fades away, the only thing I hear, is the beating of your heart_.

Viv felt a small breeze play with her hair, she couldn't hear the rain any longer, only the beating of Harry's heart could be heard, or her own she could no longer tell, she had forgot about their current situation, it was just her and Harry. _'Cause I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me, suddenly I'm melting into you, there's nothing left to prove, baby all we need is just to be, caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush, baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be, I can feel you breathe, just breatheIn a way I know my heart is waking up, as all the walls come tumbling down, I'm closer than I've ever felt before, and I know, and you know, there's no need for words right now_

Harry closed his eyes, he was not fully asleep however he could still feel Viv, he felt as if he was just floating off into space. He however could feel Viv, her soft skin in arm, her soft touch, he was caught up in her and he never wanted to let go. He wanted to tell her something, but he slowly fell into a deep sleep. __

_'Cause I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me, suddenly I'm melting into you, there's nothing left to prove, baby all we need is just to be, caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush, baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be, I can feel you breathe, just breatheCaught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush, baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be, I can feel you breathe, just breatheI can feel the magic floating in the air, being with you gets me that way_

_The Next Morning_

Viv was the first to open her eyes, she yawned glancing up at Harry, she smiled touching his cheek softly. She was about move when she noticed they were no longer located on the floor, they had been hovering a few feet from it.

  


"Harry". Viv whispered softly nudging Harry softly trying not to break the magic which kept them in the air. He mumbled taking his arm from around Viv, and she hopped to her feet as both of them came crashing down.

Harry however fell to the ground, he shot up quickly looking at Viv, she laughed as Harry got to his feet.

"I'm not going to ask". Harry said as Viv shrugged stretching going to the door, she turned to Harry a smile on her face.

"Race you downstairs". Viv said taking off in a jog, she turned back to see Harry had disappeared, he had apparated to the kitchen. She walked seeing Draco coming out of his own room, she walked up to him.  "Apparate to the kitchen".

"I'm not a personal chauffeur Vivyanna". Draco said however Viv slid her arms around his waist, he glanced at her and she stuck her bottom lip out. "This once I suppose".

Viv smiled as they appeared in the kitchen, Harry was sitting with Nina, Spike, Sirius, and Remus. She frowned a bit as Nina glanced at her, Viv mouthed sorry to Nina who nodded nodding at Draco. Viv had her hands still around his waist, she shook her head furiously taking her arms back to herself.

"You sleep well, Viv" Nina smirked as Viv shook her head suddenly understanding what Nina meant she thought Viv and Draco were together, instead of explaining Viv blurted out her answer.

"I slept with Harry last night not Draco" Viv voiced to the table, Draco glanced at Harry who was choking on his food, Nina was smirking at Viv, Sirius was patting Harry's back and Remus and Spike were trying to act if they hadn't heard that.

"Oh no, not like that, I mean as in, see I..." Viv was trying to explain as Nina and Sirius started laughing, and Draco glared at Harry.

"No need to explain, Viv, we understand perfectly". Nina laughed as Viv put her head down on the table, she never liked mornings, however... Viv smirked suddenly glancing Harry, she leaned over the table then she kissed Harry passionately.

"I'll be upstairs". Remus said before he lost his breakfast, he walked out of the kitchen as Nina and Sirius stopped laughing.

"We have to be off soon Nina". Spike said leaving the kitchen too however Draco tried to ignore them, then finally walked off.

"Aw come on guys, ruined my appetite, gross Viv". Nina said disgusted as she went to leave the kitchen however stopped when Sirius didn't leave. "Sirius".

"My kitchen Nina, anyway they have to breathe at one point". Sirius said watching the clock and Viv pulled back sticking her tongue out at Nina and Sirius.

"You guys are no fun". Harry fixed his glasses and his shirt a small smirk on his face, he glanced at Sirius who frowned at him and Harry's smirk faded.

"If we wanted to see you two suck on each other's face, well we wouldn't." Nina said sitting back at the table next to Sirius.

  


"Well we have to see you two suck on each other's  faces mentally, along with undressing each other with your eyes, gross". Viv replied back nodding at Harry who agreed until he met Sirius's eyes again and he shook his head disagreeing.

"We do not undress each others with our eyes". Sirius barked at Viv who gave him the look which read "sure you don't". Harry stood up ready to leave the kitchen taking Viv's hand leading her out.

"Of course not, since you do that enough physically". Harry voiced while him and Viv walked out of the kitchen, Viv looked at Harry in awe, she was in love.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled as Nina met his glance and both looked away from each other, a small smirk growing on each of there faces.

Bh11: See how quickly we go from pure romantic bliss, to some perverted comedy.

Viv: Real quick, I'm glad your back

Bh11: Me too, Bd couldn't keep going without me

borndiva: I be to differ

Bh11: Right

borndiva: Anymore, belated updates and I will have to find another partner

Bh11: (crying) Really

borndiva: Jk

Viv: Ha, she got u, alright peace guys, we hand it over to Bd and Nina now


	10. Now or Never

Title: War Bites

Chapter: 10, Now or Never

Summary: All right, so, in the last chapter Viv "slept with" Harry, and Nina and Spike were about to leave. This chapter also goes back to last night and carries on to the morning.  I apologize to anyone who wanted us to just get on with the action, well, there will be action of some kind in this chapter, but no one's gonna get hurt. (We hope!) This is the chapter that will make you blush, it's rated R people, I'm warning you!!! Well it's not that horrible. If you can watch PG-13 movies, it's not much more then that. Hope you like it. (PG-13/R rating, I'm still warning you!) It made my friends blush, it was very funny. I apologize to all my friends who liked the original version of chapter 10 they read at Holiday Hill. I tried to keep it as close to the original, but I revised it a little after I got CH chapter. Sorry, Spike's not going to wake me up! Or is he, I'm not sure yet, maybe I should type the story now. Luv you all! --- Diva

Back at around 10:00 the night before

            After the meeting, most of the company went to bed. Nina made some final plans with Spike for the next morning, and then helped Sirius upstairs. She took him to his room and helped him into bed.

            "What's wrong?" asked Nina, as she helped Sirius fix his pillows to a comfortable position.

            "Nothing," he answered coldly, as he slowly laid back. Nina sat down on the bad next to him.

            "Sirius?"

            "Well, here you go again, with Spike."

            "Oh," Nina dropped her head; she wasn't really sure what to say. "Look Sirius…"

            "Don't say anything," he cut in. "If you do, it'll only make me feel worse when you come back in his arms."

            "I…" started Nina.

            "Didn't you ever wonder what would've happened if I had gone with you the first time?"

            "Of course I did. We would've never broken up, and I would probably be married to you…"

            "Would you ever consider trying again?"

            "What?"

            "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of…"

            "I guess we could, I mean…"

            "No. Really, you don't have to, I'm …"

            Nina suddenly leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Shocked, he pulled back.

            "I knew I could make you shut up," whispered Nina. Sirius was too shocked to say anything. The kiss had felt so good. Without even thinking he put his hands around her waist, pulled her forward, and kissed her again. Unlike the first though, this was passionate. Nina didn't seem to be conscious of what she was doing either, and before she knew what she was doing, she was straddling his legs, and leaning forward to stay in the kiss. Her heartbeat was racing, and she could feel his quicken as well. Sirius pulled her tighter to him, and slowly moved his hands up her back under her shirt. Nina finally figured out what was going on, or really, her brain finally caught up with her body, and she pulled back quickly.

            "No. Sirius, I can't. If something were to happen between me and Spike… I don't want to hurt you again." She started to pull her leg back over him, but he tightened his grip around her waist.

            "Sirius, I…"

            "I know I might get hurt. I'm really starting to think I don't care. If I never get another chance with you, at least I'll have had tonight."

            "But…" started Nina.

            "Shh," Sirius commanded, running a finger over Nina's lips. He pulled her back on top of him, and kissed her. Nina tried to pull back, but just ended up pulling Sirius over on top of her.

            "No," she murmured turning her head slightly to the side, "I…" but before she could get her sentence out she was locked in another kiss. Her brain kept telling her to resist, but her body didn't seem to be responding. Soon Sirius had her shirt off and was kissing her chest. That was the last thing she remembered, the rest of the night was a blur. In her mind she only saw snapshots of his chest and his lips, and only heard the occasional whisper and her own sharp breaths. She fell asleep on his chest later that night, and had only been asleep for a few hours when a magickal alarm she had set suddenly went off. Both of them woke up with a start.

            "Morning," yawned Nina.

            "What time is it?" asked Sirius, considering it was still dark outside, it was still raining.

            "Seven," answered Nina. They climbed out of bed and got dressed, then met at the door. As Nina reached for the handle, Sirius caught her hand.

            "Do we really have to go downstairs?" he whined.

            "Afraid so," answered Nina, grinning.

            "And you really have to leave to go play devil."

            "I do."

            "Damn it. I was hoping that was only a dream."

            "Sorry," answered Nina. And kissing him one last time opened the door and walked out into the hall. As Sirius pulled the door shut, another couple came out of the room next to theirs. Nina turned around as she heard the door open.

            "Spike?" she questioned, "and Buffy…" The two almost fell over upon seeing Nina and Sirius standing in the hall.

            "Just for reasons of…oh I don't know…can we all agree this never happened?" questioned Buffy.

            "Oh yeah…"

            "Absolutely…"

            "Of course…"

They all agreed rather quickly and continued to walk down the hall toward the stairs. When they were about to walk down the stairs another door opened and Willow called from behind a very large box, "Buffy, can you help me with something for a minute?"

            "Sure," called Buffy. "I'll see you guys later."

The group continued down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Remus was already there; so they sat down to join him. A second later Harry apparated into the kitchen, and upon looking up she saw Viv and Draco appear as well. Viv smiled as they appeared in the kitchen, Harry was sitting with Nina, Spike, Sirius, and Remus. She frowned a bit as Nina glanced at her, Viv mouthed sorry to Nina who nodded nodding at Draco. Viv had her hands still around his waist; she shook her head furiously taking her arms back to herself.

"You sleep well, Viv" Nina smirked as Viv shook her head suddenly understanding what Nina meant she thought Viv and Draco were together, instead of explaining Viv blurted out her answer.

"I slept with Harry last night not Draco" Viv voiced to the table, Draco glanced at Harry who was choking on his food, Nina was smirking at Viv, Sirius was patting Harry's back and Remus and Spike were trying to act if they hadn't heard that.

"Oh no, not like that, I mean as in, see I..." Viv was trying to explain as Nina and Sirius started laughing, and Draco glared at Harry.

"No need to explain, Viv, we understand perfectly". Nina laughed as Viv put her head down on the table, she never liked mornings, however... Viv smirked suddenly glancing Harry, she leaned over the table then she kissed Harry passionately.

"I'll be upstairs". Remus said before he lost his breakfast, he walked out of the kitchen as Nina and Sirius stopped laughing.

"We have to be off soon Nina". Spike said leaving the kitchen too however Draco tried to ignore them, then finally walked off.

"Aw come on guys, ruined my appetite, gross Viv". Nina said disgusted as she went to leave the kitchen however stopped when Sirius didn't leave. "Sirius".

"My kitchen Nina, anyway they have to breathe at one point". Sirius said watching the clock and Viv pulled back sticking her tongue out at Nina and Sirius.

"You guys are no fun". Harry fixed his glasses and his shirt a small smirk on his face, he glanced at Sirius who frowned at him and Harry's smirk faded.

"If we wanted to see you two suck on each other's face, well we wouldn't." Nina said sitting back at the table next to Sirius.

  


"Well we have to see you two suck on each other's faces mentally, along with undressing each other with your eyes, gross". Viv replied back nodding at Harry who agreed until he met Sirius's eyes again and he shook his head disagreeing.

"We do not undress each others with our eyes". Sirius barked at Viv who gave him the look which read "sure you don't". Harry stood up ready to leave the kitchen taking Viv's hand leading her out.

"Of course not, since you do that enough physically". Harry voiced while him and Viv walked out of the kitchen, Viv looked at Harry in awe, she was in love.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled as Nina met his glance and both looked away from each other, a small smirk growing on each of their faces.

"Well, I probably should go," said Nina, standing up. With a click of her fingers everything about her changed. She was suddenly wearing a very low cut black shirt, black leather pants, black boots, and her long blonde hair turned black. "How do I look?" she asked, spinning.

"Still gorgeous," sighed Sirius. "Be careful."

"I will," she promised and turning on her heal walked out toward the front door.

"Nice shirt," Spike commented as she walked into the main hall.

"You like it?" she grinned. Willow suddenly appeared right next to them.

"Nice outfit!" she commented. She was wearing just about the same thing, except a black jean jacket and black jeans. But her hair to had gone black, which gave the entire group a slightly eyrie look. "Ready?"

"One second," Nina magicked a piece of paper and a pen, and leaning against a nearby table scribbled a letter to Viv. 

Dear Viv,

            We've decided to take Willow with us. This means you will be the most powerful witch in the house, besides Dumbledore who will occasionally visit. He has other business to attend to though, so you will be in charge for the most part. Be careful. Be a leader. You must take charge. Go with your gut. Above all else, my best advice is just plainly, don't die! I should be back at sunrise on the fourth day. Take care of each other, and please be kind to each other. The last thing we need is another fight, and another innocent person getting hurt.

            Good Luck,

                        Nina

            Nina folded up the letter and magickally blew it up the stairs. It floated silently, and turned in the direction of Harry's room once it reached the top. Spike grabbed his coat, and Willow opened the front door.

            "Still raining," she sighed, and the three walked out into the rain. Nina closed the door behind her, and heard the click of each bolt as the door locked.

Well that's it! Hope you liked chapter ten. I had to edit a little bit out like I said before, so it wasn't as bad as it was before. Anyway hope you liked it. I had to tie things together with a bit of chapter nine, so you read some of that before, but I hope you liked it! Now I hand it over to BH11 for chapter 11! Please R&R! 


	11. A New Leader, Or So We Think

Clarisa Hearte: Hey kiddies, finally thought of taking up my name, so this is Bh11, just with a new nick name               

Viv: Same stuff

Clarisa Hearte: Yep, you know how I do

Viv: Unfortunately

Clarisa Hearte: Yeah, whatever, however u read my stuff

Viv: And I'm an imaginary character

Clarisa Hearte: Shut up, before I delete you

Chapter 12: A New Leader, Or So We Think

A letter floated around Viv and Harry's head as they made out, Viv was backed against the wall; she was the one to stop the letter.

"Harry..." Viv gasped, she gave Harry a slight push then grabbed the letter; she opened it reading it slowly. "Alright!" Viv yelled turning to Harry was buttoning his shirt; he went over to Viv as she gave him the letter.

Viv fixed her clothes going to the door as Harry stopped her quickly, he smirked Viv sighed taking the letter out of his hand.

  


"Its time to be serious" Viv said opening the door, as Harry whined.

"And are you going to be Nina". Harry said leaning on the doorframe, Viv wondered what had she done to the quiet Harry Potter she met yesterday.

"Yes, I'm afraid I will have to be...oh gross Harry, what happen to being all proper and stuff?" Viv turned to him, he was smirking, the way Draco smirked, she was terribly confused, who was she talking to.

"Of course, if that's what you like". Harry spoke softly looking around as Viv laughed, she had tainted the boy who lived, stole him of his innocence.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to get...Draco now". Viv said quickly sticking her tongue out at Harry who closed the door behind him. "Meet me downstairs".

"If your not there in two minutes, I'm coming for you". Harry said his tone absolutely serious (in both ways) as Viv nodded rolling her eyes, Draco didn't want her the way Harry did for Draco it was more of a one night stand then anything.

Viv knocked on Draco's door, she waited a minute then knocked again, she started banging on the door finally it opened and Draco stepped out a sheet wrapped around his lower waist. Viv glanced at Draco in a whole; she liked Harry however she wouldn't mind a one-night stand with Draco.

"What is it that you want?" Draco said as Viv snapped back looking him in the eye, he was doing someone in this house!

"You can't be doing this! Especially when you're my guest, cause I'm sure Harry wants you gone!" Viv whispered quickly as Draco gave her his famous smirk and leaned against the doorframe.

"Is Harry that bad, that you must make up excuses for me not to make love with anyone else but you". Draco said slyly as Viv scoffed glancing anywhere but Draco, what he was saying was not true! Was it?

"I wouldn't know if he is bad, anyway I want everyone downstairs immediately to explain, such things as this cannot happen. There are little girls sleeping in this very house, and we on the verge of a very big war, we cannot have this! So..."

"So what's going on Viv?" Faith said as Draco let her out of the room, Viv sighed placing a hand on her head.

"Briefing downstairs, would you mind if I speak to him?" Viv said as Faith shrugged smirking at Draco and walked downstairs as Viv turned to Draco.

  


"Ooh, I'm telling...I'm telling, Severus!" Viv screamed walking away as Draco's eyes went wide, she wouldn't, she would!

Severus Snape was in the kitchen making a potion when he found the young American witch coming to him, out of all people.

"Could you please reprimand, your student!"? Viv said as Draco apparated in putting his cloak on as Viv sighed. "He is sleeping with weaponry!"

"I believe your in charge now, Ms. Incantation, unfortunately this is your problem". Snape spat nastily walking away from the two of them, Viv turned towards Draco angrily.

"Just...just stay away from me!" Viv yelled angrily as Draco placed himself between her and the door, Viv was about to punch him, however why strain herself. "Harry!"

Harry walked into the kitchen he pushed passed Draco, he glared at Viv who smiled, she pushed Draco into the living room where mostly everybody sat.

"Alright, so is everyone here, all I needed were a few of you to be here, Nina has placed me as leader of this group, well I ain't going to give a speech or anything like that, more like we need to get our asset in gear. We need to start training more, we're acting as if we are here for fun, we're about to fight a huge battle and we need to get on the ball, I want all Professors to start doing charms and spells. We need this house to be spell proofed; I want everyone on guard and on point, no more fooling around, especially on my part. So, Buffy and Faith, I want you guys heading the physical force, which means, I want some type of training going on. Severus, Minerva, Remus, we need to get on the magical protection of this house and those potions. The rest of you think of ways to be helpful, like food, and making sure the weaponry is in tip top shape." Viv finished looking at everyone, she sighed rubbing their temples. "Now, would be great, we never know when this thing is going to go down".

Everyone left only leaving Sirius, Harry, and Draco who were all looking as if they had nothing to do.

"Sirius, I want you to be in charge of the magical work, that means make sure Snape doesn't slack off". Viv winked at him as his eyes twinkled evilly, he rose up quickly.

"Of course" Sirius mumbled as he walked into the kitchen, Viv then turned back to Harry and Draco who were sitting at opposite sides of the couch.    

"Harry, I don't want you sitting around, you too Draco, why don't you too help Faith and Buffy." Viv said, both of them acted as if she was joking, knowing they had no clue how fight as those girls fought. "It wasn't a question, it was an order".

Harry rose slowly as Draco remained seated, he chuckled looking at Viv She was tired of him and his attitude.

  


"No offence Vivyanna, however it is hard to take orders from you," Draco said as Viv glanced at Harry nodding for him to leave. Viv was about to burn him into a crisp, however she was a leader she would have to take the Nina approach.

"Then why are you hear wasting my time, everyone's time, just leave if you can't take orders, so I can go help people who want to fight in this battle. See Draco, that is what it is all about, it ain't about if you hate me or not, its not about anything but fighting this battle. After all that is what I thought you were about, about fighting the scum who betrayed your father and is now the reason why he rots on Azkaban. However, I made a mistake, and this for you is nothing more than a joy ride, well it ain't to me, so if you're not going to be any help there is the door."

Viv walked away sadly, she didn't know how Nina could give speech upon speech, and she was verbally stuck already. She was walking up the steps when she crumbled to her knees, she didn't know how she was going to lead them however she was going to find a way.

Clarisa Hearte, is done, finally, War Bites, Chapter 11 is finished, I'm now handing it over to the brilliant Diva. (Take your time my fingers are cramped.)


	12. Into The Black Rain

Story: War Bites

Chapter: 12, Into The Black Rain

Summary of 10/11: Nina, Spike and Willow went to rescue the people Voldemort was planning to bring back. Viv took over the house.

Disclaimer: In real Wicca you would not use a knife to cut yourself, but for purposes of the story, it's what I've got to do. My apologies to any one who actually practices Wicca. But this is an HP/Buffy story; it's what they had in their plots. Oh, and I also realize black does not truthfully symbolize evil, but same reasoning; it does (for the most part) in HP and Buffy.

"How long have we been walking?" questioned Willow.

"About an hour," answered Spike. They had begun by walking down the deserted street that Sirius's house was on. Then had gone on through three more just like it. Now they were on a dirt road, leading away from London. They were passing field after field, with hardly any sign of civilization. Plus, it was still raining. Nina had done a charm so that they wouldn't get wet, but still, it put a damper on their walk.

"I thought you said they would come to us?" questioned Willow.

"I did," answered Nina. "I never said how soon they would come."

"Why can't we just stop walking and wait for them then?" questioned Willow.

"Because, we have to get away from Sirius's house. I don't want the death eaters searching around them."

"Then why can't we just charm ourselves somewhere?"

"Because it should look like we're just taking a walk."

"Please. Who would believe that we're taking a walk in the rain?"

"Some people."

"Name one."

"Um… well, I'll let you know if we meet someone."

"Gee, thanks."

"Why can't we just charm ourselves up this road at least. That way we'll be at least 6 miles from Sirius's house, and we can sit on that hill and wait. We'll be able to see them if they come that way?"

"Oh alright," answered Nina, and in a second they were up about two miles from where they were before, sitting on the grass, watching the rain around them. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic!"

One hour later

"Okay, Ni, we can't wait here forever."

"Good point."

"Can't you summon them or something?" asked Willow.

"Well, I'd need his blood and…"

"Um, Nina," started Willow, "weren't you listening to Dumbledore. You were created from him. That would mean you have his blood. Just prick your own finger and let's get started. "

"Oh, right, good point. I guess we could've done that earlier."

"Ya think," mumbled Spike.

"Hey, I didn't hear you coming up with any other plans," spat Nina.

"Fine, can we just do this quickly? I think you're charm's starting to where off, and it's starting to rain harder."

"Will?"

"Yep." The two girls sat cross-legged across from each other. Nina magicked a bowl, a couple of ingredients, and a knife.  She mixed the ingredients, and with the knife, pricked her finger. Three drops of blood fell into the bowl and mixed with the ingredients. She quickly healed her finger.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

They started this chant together. "From Frankincense and Cinnamon,

                                                      Musk and Rosemary;

                                                      With these herbs I ask you,

                                                      Bring them all to me."

As they chanted they felt the atmosphere change. The air turned colder and the rain around them turned to a black snow.

"What do you bet they're coming," whispered Willow. The two backed up to where Spike was now standing. Nina made the bowl disappear and they stepped back even further. Through the snow, they saw completely black figures emerge. The figures slowly crossed towards them.

"Well, isn't this a change," sneered the first. Nina could tell it was Malfoy just by the voice. The other two must have been Crabb and Goyle.

"Yeah, that's nice," snapped Nina. "Look I want to see my father."

"Her what?" questioned Crabb.

"Her father?" asked Goyle.

"Yes you… oh never mind. So, you figured it out."

"Yes. Well really, Dumbledore did, and once he did, he read the future, and kicked me out."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Because prophecy says I'll betray him, all of them. So after he kicked me out, I decided I might as well let that prophecy begin a little sooner. You mind?"

"Actually, I think this might be a good idea. Who are these people?"

"You mean you haven't heard of them? Well, this is Spike, or William the Bloody…"

"Ahh, I've heard of him. I'd heard you'd gotten a soul?"

"Yeah. Dying to get rid of that. Think you can help me?"

"I think we can work something out."

"And this is Willow," continued Nina. "She tried to destroy the world a few months ago."

"What stopped you?" he asked.

"One of my old friends," answered Willow. "And some magick that made me feel love and mercy. They tricked me with it. I can't wait to try again though."

"Well, we're not really in to destroying the world, more just taking over it."

"I can live with that," smirked Willow.

"Well, I like you're friends," smiled Malfoy, "now we'll just have to see if he does. Follow me." The three death eaters turned around, and walked in the direction they had come. Nina, Spike and Willow followed slowly.

"Here begins day one," whispered Nina smirking, and into the black rain they disappeared.


	13. An Hour in the Life of a New Leader

Chapter 13: A Hour In The Life Of The New Leader  
  
Viv was stationed in Harry's room, she was alone and simply laying on Harry's bed thinking of what she could do. Well that was several hours ago, because at the moment Viv was sleeping covers over her head and holding a pillow tightly to her. She turned slowly feeling a someone hand brush her face, she smiled softly opening her eyes.   
  
"Draco?" Viv yawned seeing him half sitting on Harry's bed next to her, she wiped her eyes sitting up glancing at him.   
  
"I want to help". Draco glanced toward Viv who pulled the covers up a bit; she did not sleep in her clothes however she had no pajamas, so she had stripped down into under wear. She thought she wouldn't be interrupted however she thought wrong, especially in a house with so many people.   
  
"Glad to know..." Viv smiled lightly glancing around then going to back to lay to sleep however it seemed she would get no rest.   
  
"He's no longer rotting in Azkaban, he's free and he's probably heard of my betrayal. So is why when we go against You Know Who I want him for myself, I don't think I will be able to kill him however I will subdue him, place him back in Azkaban". Draco glanced down at the sheets as Viv nodded understanding, she sighed moving over in the bed.   
  
"Pull up a side of the bed". Viv patted the other side knowing this was a depressing moment for Draco, so he wouldn't try anything. "And no worries I change the sheets".   
  
Draco smirked laying next to Viv both of the staring up at the ceiling, she turned on her side facing Draco ready to fall asleep. However the jingle of the handle brought Viv from her sleepy condition, she hopped up running to the door throwing herself against it as it opened.  
  
"Viv?" Harry called through the door, she knew how boys could jump to conclusions and Draco in here with her kind of indecent was a big conclusion.   
  
"Hey Harry, I'm kind of not decent, come back in a few minutes". Viv replied through the door placing her ear next to the door, then turning to face Draco whose head was leaned to the side as he glanced at her.   
  
"I don't have pajamas". Viv expressed, she locked the door slipping back in bed as Draco looked at her with a sly smirk.   
  
"Lying to your boyfriend and locking yourself in a room with another man then laying next to him in bed while your exposed, you're a very bad girl".   
  
"He is not my boyfriend and I just saved your life, anyway I need protection from the Dark Lord. And what's the problem Draco isn't that how you like your women, bad, half-naked, and laying next you". Viv smiled laying on her stomach, she yawned dropping her head on the pillow closing her eyes.   
  
"Your too bad though, you are a poor influence on my life, and I rather them under me then next to me". Draco whispered glancing around the room, Viv smiled lightly opening her eyes.   
  
"What you are you going to do about it Mr. Malfoy?" Viv asked almost asleep when she was flipped on her stomach and Draco was laying on top of her. "Are you serious?"   
  
Viv opened her eyes frowning, she held back from kneeing Draco, closing her eyes she tried to fall asleep with this idiot on her. She however snapped up when he placed his mouth onto hers, she slipped her hands out of his grasp and knocked him off of her.   
  
"Your impossible! I'm your shoulder to cry on not your sex toy, you cannot mix tears with pleasure, and anyway I don't know who or what your mouth has been on". Viv cried out turning on her side placing the covers over her head, she was smiling inside however she had a firm frown on her face.   
  
But Viv did not have a strong grip on the covers and they were yanked from her in a quick second.   
  
"Stop". Viv whined curling up then glancing at Draco who held the covers in his hand, he dropped it to the ground. She sighed standing up pushing Draco against the wall, she laughed for a second then frowned. "I am not going to sleep with you, ever. So don't follow me, I need my rest if I'm going to fight".   
  
Viv yawned grabbing the covers wrapping them around her like a cloak unlocking the door to the room and walking out. She smiled as Draco started yelling, she had bound him to the wall so she could get some sleep. She would let him down after she had her nap, Viv walked down to the room at the end of the hall.   
  
Everyone was downstairs, so Viv entered the room finding it was empty and clean, she threw the covers on the ground kicking them under bed. She got in the bed, she closed her eyes falling into a deep slumber.   
  
Two Hours Later  
  
The door to the room opened, ((A/N: guess whose room this is?)) Remus flipped the switch however finding the bulb was out, he sighed ignoring it, since he was going to sleep anyway. ((A/N: Hahaha, I'm sick, yes I know))  
  
He placed his cloak on one of the dressers, then relieving himself from shirt and pant, he climbed into bed unaware of his visitor. Viv felt the presence and automatically thought it for Draco once again bothering the hell out of her.   
  
"I told you not follow me". Viv whispered turning placing her hands around Remus who opened his eyes turning, he was to tired for this so he simply he thought he could just ask her to go away.   
  
"Vivyanna, your room is..."  
  
Viv had pulled Remus closer and started nibbling on his ear, she then started kissing his neck.   
  
"Remus have you seen..."  
  
Sirius walked in, never knocking because he figured Remus was in her sleeping by himself. He however froze, then smirked lightly folding his arms clearing his throat a bit. Viv snapped her eyes on opening giving a slight yell, she was burning with embarrassment as she dunk her head down in the covers.  
  
"I see you've found yourself a girlfriend Moony, however I think she currently is dating Harry". Sirius chuckled as Remus scowled not finding any of this funny.   
  
"I'm not dating Harry". Viv called out under the covers, however Sirius just bursted out laughing clutching the door frame.   
  
"What you mean you haven't seen her?...Sirius have you seen Viv, and what's so funny". Harry walked up with Draco trailing behind him, Draco was rubbing his wrists stopping on the other side of Harry.   
  
"Hi Harry".   
  
Viv peeked her head out of the covers, her cheeks burning red, she waved suddenly as Harry just glanced, stunned. Draco was chuckling a bit, Viv so wanted to jump from the bed however she did not have the proper clothes to do so.   
  
"Your not going to sleep with me ever, however you'll lay down with Lupin". Draco laughed as Viv sighed not ever trying to look to the right of her where Remus was laying.   
  
"Shut up Draco, well come on Viv". Harry waved to her come on however she shook her head quickly.   
  
"She can't...she's only wearing her underclothes". Draco cackled as Harry turned to him a bit annoyed, Viv closed her eyes laying back knowing she was making a great impression of being a leader.   
  
"How would you know?" Harry snapped.  
  
"Who do you think, she was in your room with when she slammed the door on you". Draco found the whole situation so hilarious, but he knew it was time to walk away, so he winked at Viv going in his own direction.   
  
"You slept with him and Remus?" Harry whined as Viv started rubbing her temples wondering how this situation was going to get worse.   
  
"Yeah I did, they were both great." Viv snapped being sarcastic wanting Harry to go get her clothes. "Now could you go get my damn clothes".  
  
"Get them yourself". Harry snapped back walking away, as Sirius stood there laughing his head off instead of being helpful   
  
Viv yelled out in anger finally just throwing the covers off walking to the doorway where she walked out, she wondered if Sirius would think it was funny when she pushed him down the stairs.   
  
"Nice undies Viv". Sirius cooed as her hands exploded in fire, she however calmed herself turning to Sirius.   
  
"I'm telling Nina, she is going to be awfully heated, might even try to get back at you since she's out here with Spike, something might happen". Viv called back as Sirius stopped laughing suddenly.   
  
"You wouldn't dare, she wouldn't believe".   
  
"I would, and I've been her best friend since forever, I can be very convincing when I am angry". Viv yelled going to open the door to Harry's room however found it was locked.  
  
"Find another room Viv". Harry yelled.  
  
"#$$%$&%&$$%$%%$%#$#$!#$%##$$#$#$#$##%&&%%#$##$##$#$#$#$!!!"  
  
Viv blew the door off its hinges with her fire, she placed on her clothes kicking several objects in her way.   
  
"I AM GOING OUT WHEN I COME BACK I WANT THIS ROOM CLEAN! OR YOUR HEAD IS GOING TO ROLL!"  
  
Viv stormed out the room going a few door downs kicking the door in, Draco was laying his bed fully clothed staring at the ceiling.   
  
"Hasn't anyone ever taught you to..."  
  
"YOUR COMING WITH ME NOW!!!" Viv bellowed and Draco shot up suddenly scared of the girl especially when she is pointing a fire engulfed hand at you. He walked out quickly grabbing his cloak, both were outside when Draco stopped. He turned to Viv who jumped onto him arms around his neck and kissed him, after a few minutes she let go gasping. "Don't ask me why I did that, I just did".   
  
Viv went to step inside however Draco took her arm pulling her close to him, she glanced up at him smiling. It started to rain as the to made out under the Black Manor doorway, both getting wetting however it did not bother them.  
  
Don't ask...I was just watching cartoons when this popped into my head, and now I'll pass it to BD.


	14. Lie To Me

Story: War Bites!

Chapter: 14, Lie to Me

Summary of Chapter 12: Nina finally found the Death Eaters, or really summoned the Death Eaters with the help of Willow. Now the three of them (Willow, Spike, and Nina) are following the Death Eaters back to Voldemort's lair. Ch 13: Viv had a very interesting first day as leader of the house.

            As they followed the Death Eaters into the darkness, they found themselves growing very cold. Nina grabbed Spike's hand, suddenly terrified of what she was about to face. Spike looked at her and saw her face had turned very pale. Willow he also saw was trembling. Then suddenly, they were literally thrown forward by some unknown force, into a space of complete darkness. Nina was trying to speak, to ask Spike what was going on, since he had lived longer then she, but her lips wouldn't move. She felt frozen. But no more then five seconds later, she felt and saw heat and light surround them, and was once again thrown forward, but this time onto a sandy beach. She had let go of Spike's hand, and all three began to push themselves up. The Death Eaters were already standing. Nina looked around, shiny green palm tress, bright blue skies, warm sun, lovely white beach; something seemed wrong with this picture. Why did these pale, black-cloaked Death Eaters being them here? As the three stood up, Nina noticed the looks on Willow's and Spike's faces were the same; they were all confused.

"Follow us," commanded Malfoy. He quickly walked up the beach toward the trees and into the forest, the other two Death Eaters right behind him.

"What the hell?" questioned Willow.

"I don't know," confessed Nina. "But since we don't seem to have many choices, I guess we should follow them."

"I second that," agreed Spike. "I mean, I really thought we were going to end up in the North Pole or something, since evil usually doesn't like sun and heat, but we don't have any other choice. We have to learn this plan of theirs."

"Alright," agreed Willow, and they ran into the jungle after Malfoy.

About a half an hour later, they came to a clearing in the jungle, and straight ahead of them laid a gorgeous wood house.

"Living in style now huh?" questioned Nina.

"Well, a few members got sick of the cold, and we switched from our normal dump because well…who would look for us here?"

"Good point," agreed Willow. They walked up the stairs of the house, and headed around the porch. When they got to the backdoor they walked through it and headed down a set of stairs to the basement. When they walked around the corner at the bottom of the stairs they once again found themselves in darkness.

"I knew you would come," spoke a voice from somewhere in the room. Malfoy and the other Death Eaters had disappeared from their side and gone further into the darkness. Nina felt a chill go up her spine, they were being surrounded by Death Eaters; she could sense them all around her. Spike grabbed a lighter from his pocket and was about to flick it on when Nina grabbed his hand.

"Wait," commanded a voice inside his head.

"Nina," he questioned aloud, although he spoke in barely a whisper.

"Shh," said the same voice inside his head. "They don't know what I'm saying when we communicate telepathically, so just go with it."

"Why can't we flick a light on," questioned Willow, or really her questioned echoed in Nina's head. "We need to be able to see if they're going to attack us."

"We will be able to see," answered Nina to both of them, "but just not yet. Wait for one of them to do it. Then we'll know we're either welcome here, or if they start shooting right away, we're not."

"How are we supposed to protect ourselves if we can't see."

"I put a charm on us while we were walking back in London, we can't be harmed."

"Go Nina," thought Spike.

"Thank you," she answered.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," thought Spike.

"Oh sorry. Then don't think it," replied Nina. "Don't think anymore. Someone's coming towards us, and we need to concentrate. He might put us through a few tests. Be ready." Nina could feel the person come closer and closer, until he was in three feet of her. Then a light somewhere in the room came on, and she saw who it was. Voldemort himself stood three feet in front of her. His eyes were bright and red, his skin so pale. She had been trained for years to react on instinct, and her instincts now were telling her to kill. She almost did, but then she remembered why she was here. She couldn't kill him, she needed to get some people back first. So she did what was required of her, she got down on the floor and bowed to him, Willow and Spike followed suit.

"Bowing, huh? That's an old custom. Especially when the one with more power bows to the one with less."

Nina looked up, flipping her dark hair back. The rest of the lights in the room came on. Spike looked around; just couches, chairs, an old rug on the floor, and a map of England.

"Excuse me?" questioned Nina.

"Well, I don't have the power of the Gods and Goddesses."

"Are you kidding?" jumped in Willow, attempting to get on his good side. "You are a god, you're the Dark Lord." (The attempt worked.)

"I like her," he smiled. "Who s she?"

"Willow," answered Nina.

"Well Willow, I do have many powers, but I'm not immortal."

"You don't have to be immortal to be a god, everyone in the magickal world just has to know your name."

"Well then you are a goddess," he complimented. "Taking down the world was quite a big task."

"I still had a weakness, you have none."

"Oh, but I do. Her," he pointed to Nina.

"Me?" she questioned.

"Of course," he answered. "All of you please rise."

"Why me?" questioned Nina, standing with the other three.

"Well, besides being my daughter, you are the only one that can help me defeat the Potter boy."

"Me?"

"Yes. If I teach you to use your Goddess power, you could take down anyone you wanted."

"Really?" she questioned, a smile or really a smirk spread across her face. She loved acting these parts. "When can we start?"

"Tomorrow. Tonight I have just one thing I'll ask you to do, just you. The other two are free to do what they please. In fact, I hear the beach is very nice," he smiled. He was so pale, and his yellow teeth didn't do anything for his complexion.

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Nina.

"Take the truth potions and answer some questions for me."

"You don't trust me to tell you the truth?"

"I just want to make sure we get all the information we need. You know, when people aren't under the potion they tend to give short answers, and under the potion…"

"Fine, whatever," answered Nina. She had become immune to that potion a long time ago. "Start your questions."

While Nina was making up very long answers to Voldemort's questions, Spike and Willow went out on the beach.

"What if she tells them something she's not supposed to. I mean, she could ruin our entire operation today, which would cause our side to lose the war and Harry's parents would kill him and…"

"She won't," assured Spike.

"How can you be so sure? I mean, anyone under that potion would spout out their deepest secrets, and…"

"Will, she's immune to the potion."

"Really? You're just trying to make me feel better aren't you? No one can…"

"No, really, and a bunch of others. A while ago she decided she needed to be ready for anything, so she got ready."

"Huh."

That night, the three of them created a fire on the beach and fell asleep next to it. Nina had apparently been very convincing, and Voldemort believed every answer she gave him. Or it at least appeared that he did. Nina had been staring into the flames before she fell asleep, and saw them in her dream as well. Then slowly the flames faded, and she saw herself and Sirius. They were in his bed, late at night. Nina got up, and pulled a knife out from under her pillow. Walking out of Sirius's room and down the hall, she came to Harry's door. She slowly opened the door, and gliding over to Harry, took the knife, and slit his throat.


	15. Destiny

**Story: War Bites!**

**Chapter: 15, Destiny**

Viv was laying on the couch downstairs with her robe covering her head, the Black Manor for once was quiet since it was still dark outside. She raised slowly wiping her eyes when a sudden explosion vibrated the house bring Viv to her feet.

"Holy Shit!" Viv scrambled upstair thinking about Harry since his life was on the line, tearing into his room smoke blinded her. "Harry!"

"What? Viv!" Harry called back, he walked from the smoke holding his wand in hand and he was coughing the smoke he had breathed in.

"You okay!" Viv exclaimed, she glanced at him trying to see if he was hurt since she was now in charge of him.

"Fine, just had a bad dream..." Harry grumbled. "Harry!" Sirius came running as Viv rolled her eyes calling the incident a bad dream. "What, did you see You-Know-Who?"

"No, Nina" Harry began as Viv clasped her hands over her ears giving them both an unpleasant face.

"I don't think I should be hearing this..."

"She tried to kill me" Harry said softly, Sirius glanced at Viv who shook her head not knowing what to say. Everyone knew Harry's sight always was true in some shape or form, but Nina would never kill Harry.

"Nina would never...let's just get some sleep, everyone back to bed". Viv saw that girls were quickly pouring from their room so she reassured them. She went back down stairs however stopped when she was being trailed, she turned to see Harry stepping at her.

"Where you going?" Viv asked. She was not going back to sleep after that episode, but a walk would be good since she suddenly needed some fresh air.

"Breakfast" Harry snapped. She frowned knowing Harry was still pissed at her she turned fully, boys were so difficult to deal with.

"Breakfast at this time, you just had dinner like five hours ago". Viv should of known she could not eat dinner with Harry staring daggers at her and Draco.

"You're not my mother" Harry pushed pass her going towards the kitchen with Viv standing there biting her tongue.

"You're lucky your parents are dead and I'm not heartless" Viv muttered. She was going to tell him that he needed one but thought better of it, she simply grabbed her cloak off the couch placing it around her. She was at the door when she suddenly heard footstep halting a few steps behind her.

"Where you going?" Harry asked angrily, he was starting to become a knife in her side and she was itching to pull it out.

"For a breather". Viv was going to close the door however it stopped, she glanced at Harry who magic his coat then walked next to her. She was about to protest however he cut her off hastily.

"You are not suppose to leave the house without accompaniment." Harry's breath was cloudy in her face especially since there was a fog still over the street.

"Thanks for the information, I'll make sure to let it sink in after my walk" Viv pulled the cloak around her tightly walking down the steps and down the street quietly. She heard Harry quickly coming behind her slowing down as he came around her steps.

Both of them were quiet as they walked around the second corner which got on Viv's nerves until she finally spoke. "What's you problem, I hope you know I did not sleep with Remus or Draco".

"Of course I know" Harry replied softly. He was glancing down at the ground as f he did not want to trip over anything but it was because he did not want to meet her glance.

"Listen, I lied because while I was sitting there **talking** to Draco I saw his dead body in your bed and you ending up in Azkaban, I could not bare it. Both of you are rivals, however I don't like being turn between the two of you and I know I may not do a good job but damn both of you are not making it easy". Viv smiled stretching slightly crossing the street not realizing they were walking down a dead end.

"The decision is not that hard" Harry said smiling however he had not glanced up at her yet, when he finally did she was pale and her mouth was half open. "Harry run".

Harry turned to see disfigured faced people standing around them, he turned cursing softly seeing that they had walked into a dead end. He moved closer next to Viv pulling out his wand slowly. "I'm not leaving you".

"Then use fire". Viv dropped her hands to her side then she kicked at one of the creatures, the vampire flew back as she suddenly heard clapping. She turned seeing Draco clapping softly, she squinted thinking it was Lucius in the fog however when he walked up she saw the hair cut short. He was smirking however in a way she had never seen almost evilly.

"I was wondering how long it would take you two to get here". Draco was standing a few feet from Harry who had his wand clenched to his side.

"What are you doing?" Viv cried out, she walked a few feet however was suddenly stuck to the spot she stood.

"Fulfilling my destiny, now it is time for Harry to fill his" Viv was shocked at Draco not even thinking it was him, she could not believe her eyes because her heart would not let her. Draco raised his wand at Harry who quickly raised his, Viv clenched her teeth in anger trying to push against the bind.

"You bastard, I should of known you would betray us. Crucio!" Harry bellowed however a spell seemed to deflect in a sudden boom of power which knocked Harry backed.

"Now Potter, no need to get angry it will all be over soon". Draco nodded as the vampires attacked Harry taking hold of him; Viv screamed as Draco came over to her glancing at her happily.

"To think you could be a leader, now look at you..." Draco moved in close enough by Viv's ear whispering. "I promise to torture you more than everyone else".

"I'm going to kill you! If you hurt him, I'm going to kill you!" Viv screamed. She was screaming with tears running down her face, feeling betrayed and stupid, she knew none of this would ever happen to Nina. She had lost them the war and now everyone was going to pay for it.

"Promise?" Draco laughed, and with a pop all of them was gone and Viv dropped to her knees knowing this was no time for tears. She suddenly jumped up to her feet running for home base faster then she ever had in her life, the pain in her lungs and legs were nothing to the one in her heart.


	16. Lala

**Story: War Bites!**

**Chapter: 16, Lala**

**Summary: In chapter 14 Nina, Spike and Willow finally met Voldemort and he questioned Nina. The three slept next to a fire. Nina had a dream she killed Harry. In chapter 15, Harry had the same dream, woke up, went downstairs, and Willow was back. This chapter mixes with the last one, and starts at about the same point in time chapter 15 did.**

"Nina," yelled Spike, "No!" He woke up with a start and saw Nina had just woken up as well, but she was gasping for breath and he noticed a few tears slide down her face.

"Ni…" started Spike.

"I killed Harry," she stammered.

"No," assured Spike, moving around the fire toward Nina. She turned and laid her head on his shoulder, tears still falling down her face. Spike put his arms around her and pulled her tighter to him. "It was just a dream."

"It seemed so real," murmured Nina. Then wiping the tears from the eyes, and collecting herself she stood up. "What was your dream about?"

"What?" he questioned.

"Your dream," she repeated, "And the truth Spike."

"I saw you killing Draco," he answered.

"Oh," her hopeful attitude dropped.

"Come on," offered Spike, "We're not going to be able to go back to sleep. Why don't we go for a walk?"

"Alright," answered Nina. Spike stood up, Nina looked back over her shoulder, Willow was still asleep.

They walked in silence for a while, Nina staring out at the ocean, Spike into the jungle and at the sand. Then all of a sudden he saw something very interesting.

"Ni, look!" he whispered. She turned and followed his gaze. There was a light coming through the woods. A flickering light, like a campfire.

"Come on," she murmured. Quickly and quietly she made her way up the beach, with Spike close behind. The closer they got, the slower they moved. When they were about six feet from the light, Nina finally saw what was happening. They were performing the ritual, early.

"No, we don't know where it's going to take place, this can't be…"

"Shh," commanded Nina, "they're going to tell us."

Upon first light,

When the sun comes up,

When the mix of bright,

With the blood from this cup…

Raises the ones,

We lost before,

Not by gun,

But by magicks lore.

Bring them to us,

On the mountain peak,

Let them be reborn,

As I speak.

As true as we are to thee,

This is our will so mote it be!

"The mountain?" questioned Spike.

"Shh," whispered Nina, "They'll lead us there."

The crowd moved slowly in a silent procession. They seemed to walk and then climb for hours, though they had probably only been going for a half an hour.

"What happens now?" questioned Malfoy. "Should we do something about Nina and the others?"

"No, leave her be. We'll get rid of her and her friends tomorrow. Now, we wait."

"They didn't believe me?" snapped Nina.

"Did you hear that?" asked Peter.

"Hear what?" questioned Malfoy.

"That voice. It sounded like…like Nina."

"Nina?" jumped Voldemort, looking around.

"That's right daddy," whispered Nina. "Asshole. He doesn't even trust his own daughter?"

"Yeah," answered Peter.

"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, go make sure we don't have any uninvited guests."

"No problem," smirked Malfoy.

"I think that's our cue," whispered Spike.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Will!" jumped Nina, spinning around.

"You know, I'm really starting to like this whole astral projection thing."

"Will, what… never mind. Go back to camp and be on your guard. Get rid of the campfire and cover your tracks. Make your way down to the cavern directly below here. Don't rush; just make sure you're there before sunrise. Get it?"

"Yeah, got it. See ya soon!" And with that, she disappeared.

"Alright we should…"

"Ni."

"…Start by going…"

"Ni!"

"What!"

"Run!"

"What?" she turned around and saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle running toward them.

"Oh…" Spike grabbed her hand and together they dashed through the woods. "Go, go, go!" cried Nina, for she could hear their footsteps crashing behind her. Suddenly as they rounded a bend, she got the strangest feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Stop!"

"Are you crazy?" questioned Spike, "we can't…"

"Shh," she whispered, running her fingers over his lips. She started slowly walking around the bend, Spike followed suit. Then, she realized where the feeling came from. Looking down, she saw the ground ended abruptly, and she saw waves crashing against the cliff 100 ft below them. "Oh…my...Goddess."

"Damn," muttered Spike. "Good call."

"There they are!" yelled Malfoy. Nina looked up and saw three figures running toward them.

"What do we do?" asked Spike.

"Jump," answered Nina. Her face was expressionless. Spike couldn't tell whether she was scared or had a plan. But either way, he took her hand, and with a quick look back, backed up a few paces, ran forward and jumped. Cold air running over their bodies, win sweeping her hair back. It almost hurt to fall through the air, but relief came as they plunged into the warm ocean below. Malfoy and the others ran to the edge.

"There's no way they survived that jump my Lord," explained Malfoy when they reached the camp.

"Oh, too bad," sighed Voldemort, "I was so hoping she'd stick around. She really was my weakness you know. I would have let her live."

Coughing, spitting, and soaking wet, both Spike and Nina crawled up the rocks to a cave directly below the cliff. Spike was first and unharmed, so he helped Nina up over the sharp rocks to the flat opening in front of the cave. He noticed she had a very big scratch on her arm, and it was bleeding all over her clothes.

"Come here," he said, and he brought her over and sat her down at the mouth of the cave. "You'll have to take off your shirt so I can see the wound." Without a word, except for a few sharp breaths from the pain, Nina removed her shirt. She was shivering. Spike had lost his coat in the jump, and had found it dry on the shore. He put it over her shoulders, and pulled her closer to him. Not having anything to whip the blood off with, he bent down and slowly, and carefully licked the blood off her arm. She looked at him, and suddenly realized once again that he was a vampire, she didn't care, she just really hadn't thought about it recently. He then took off his own shirt, and gently wrapped it around her arm.

"Thanks," she mumbled, looking up into his eyes. He met her glance, and suddenly she found herself immersed in his gaze. She leaned forward, as did he, and their lips just, met. They became further and further immersed in each other until she suddenly realized what she was doing. She was sitting there, on Spike's lap, kissing him, when she had promised Sirius she wouldn't. She couldn't do that to him, not again, so she pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her face not more then an inch away from his, "I just can't."

"But… why not?"

"I promised someone…"

"Sirius."

"Yeah… that I wouldn't. I'm really sorry. And you have to know, I want to so badly… it felt so good…but…"

"I know you have to keep your promise."

"I do."

She snapped her fingers, and they both had new shirts on.

"It's alright," he assured her. "I promise I'll be good." He leaned back against the wall. She moved over and leaned back against him, her head on his chest, his arm around her; and slowly they fell asleep.

Sirius closed his eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep. Two figures on a rocky surface, kissing and caressing. He saw them, Nina and Spike.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," whispered Nina.

"What?" questioned Spike. "This?" He kissed her stomach, and ran his hands slowly up her sides. "What?" he whispered.

"Nothing."

Sirius woke up with a start, "I knew it!" he murmured.

"Ni!" called Willow over the waves. She was just walking around the corner of the cave when she called. She finally saw them just as she reached the mouth. Nina's head was on Spike's chest, his arm was around her, she had his jacket on… "What happened her?" questioned Willow, rather loudly as she sat down in front of them. Nina woke up first, and looked around almost confused, then she felt Spike move next to her, and she remembered what had happened the night before. Then she noticed the look she was getting from Willow.

"Nothing happened," Nina stated.

"Sure," said Willow.

"No," assured Spike with a frown, "nothing happened."

"Oh," jumped Willow, apparently surprised. "So what's our plan?" she questioned changing the subject.

"Our main objective," explained Nina, suddenly sounding like Riley, "is to get James and Lily out of there." She waved her hands and holograms of Harry's parents appeared. "But if we can get the rest of them, that would be great."

"So you'll just apparate us up to the mountain top at sunrise… or now!" jumped Spike, getting up quickly.

"What?" jumped Nina and Willow, also getting up (the holograms disappeared). They stared at the sudden sunlight that suddenly appeared on the horizon.

"Shit!" cursed Nina. "Get ready!"

"Oh good, you're awake," noticed Faith walking into Sirius's room. She was just wearing a camisole and shorts.

"Yeah, just woke up. But why are you?"

"Buffy's so worried about Spike, Nina, and Willow, she won't shut up. I really wanted to get some sleep tonight. Mind if I crash with you?"

"Sure," answered Sirius, moving over, the dream of Spike and Nina still playing in his head. "Although now that I'm awake, I probably won't be able to fall asleep. I could end up being as bad as Buffy."

"I doubt that," whispered Faith, climbing into the bed next to Sirius. "Come to think of it, now that I can sleep, I don't really want to." She rolled over and faced Sirius.

"Me either," he mumbled. 'I…" but before he could get a sentence out, he was under Faith, with her lips against his.

"Here they come!" yelled Malfoy. Nina, Spike and Willow had apparated behind the circle of Death Eaters who were now watching a cloud of white light form in front of them.

"Willow and I will distract the Death Eaters while you grab Lily and James, got it?" Spike nodded. The cloud grew bigger and bigger and then as it slowly lifted, a crowd of about 20 people who were once members of the Flight of the Phoenix appeared.

"Oh my goddess," murmured Willow. "They really did bring back everyone."

"Wait, Ni, you used to… why don't you freeze everyone, then apparate the members back to the manor?"

"Hey, why didn't I think of that?"

"You were just too into it dear," muttered Spike. She shot a look back at him, and the two had to try very hard to keep from laughing. "I think I see James," pointed Spike, "but where's Lily?"

"Probably in the pack somewhere. Let's freeze them before something happens," whispered Willow.

"Alright," Nina put her hands out in front of her, and everything except the three of them froze. It was so quiet. No crashing waves, no chirping birds, just silence. They walked into the middle of the circle and spaced out evenly around the Flight Members. Nina's voice echoed as she spoke. She needed a spell to move a group that big.

Now that day is drawing near,

This group must now disappear.

Missing members of the group we lacked…

Now found, take us to the House of Black.

Not more then a second late the group appeared in front of the house. They all walked in, everyone in the house was still asleep. As Nina was getting everyone settled in the living room, James came up to her.

"Hey!" she greeted.

"Where's Lily?" he questioned. Nina's heart started to pound, and she found herself growing very cold.

"Lily!" she called, but everyone had sat down by that time and no one answered. "James, did you see her before?"

"Yeah, back at the bluff. Last thing I knew, Malfoy had her."

"Damn it!" muttered Nina. "Alright, don't worry. Let me alert Sirius you're here, then we'll go look for her." Spike and Willow looked horrified at the thought of going back, but they had to. Nina quietly went up the stairs and towards Sirius's room. As she neared it, she got the strangest feeling, but she figured it just must be her worrying about Lily.

"Sirius!" she called as she entered, "great…" she froze. Two figures shot up from under the covers of his bed. Nina's heart sank into her stomach. "Faith?"

"Nina."

"Nina listen…" started Sirius.

"There's no time for…well there's just no time. There are a lot of people downstairs so, go be a gracious host. I have to go find Lily," cut in Nina.

"Lily's missing!"

"Yes, don't worry. I'll be back in a few hours, I promise." She quickly turned around and walked out of the room.

"Nina," called Sirius, grabbing his pants and shirt. Throwing them on he raced after her. When he caught up, he grabbed her arm, and she spun around.

"Before I left, we…. And you said you were scared I would…. But you…. Why did you… you…" Nina tried to make a few sentences but she seemed only to be able to get out fragments.

"Oh, you think it's just me! I saw you and Spike in my dream!"

"What are you, psychic now???"

"Well…"

"Sirius, nothing happened between Spike and I! Why couldn't you just trust me?"

"I…"

"I don't have time to argue about this now, I have to go save the day." Buffy and a few others had come out of their rooms by that point and were watching the fight. Nina turned and raced down the stairs,

"Nina wait!" called Buffy, racing after her. "Let me come, and let Willow stay," she explained as she pushed by Sirius and followed down the stairs. "I have a feeling you might need more force, not more magick for this one."

"That's fine with me," assured Willow, relieved.

"Alright, let's go," and the three of them (Buffy, Nina and Spike) headed back out to the reddest morning sky they had ever seen.

**Thanks to Ashlee Simpson for the chapter title! Please R & R! --- Diva **


	17. Interlude

"What do you think you're doing?" Nina cried, realizing they were no longer three, but four.

"You'll need me to help find her. No one knows Lily better than I do," James replied, running down the stairs after them.

"So what, you thought you'd just tag along?" Spat Spike. "What skills do you even have?"

"Well," replied James, "I don't know. I don't know what's going on! One second, I'm dead, and the next…"

"You should go back inside," cut in Nina. "You need time to adjust. We will find Lily - trust us."

"But," he started - she took his hands.

"James, your son, Harry, is in that house. He needs to see you. Trust us to find Lily, and go be with your son."

"James?!"

They all turned to see Sirius and Remus coming down the front steps.

"Sirius! Remus!" The men threw their arms around each other.

"Let's go," whispered Nina. The three began to back away.

"Wait!" called Sirius, as he ran forward. "I should go."

"What makes you think that?" Spike leered. "Afraid to leave your honey alone with me again, eh?"

"No," glared Sirius. "Lily doesn't know any of you. She has no reason to trust you."

"That's true," answered James. "She'll be too frightened to go with you unless she sees a friendly face."

Nina thought for a moment. Her mind was racing. It was true - she would need someone Lily could recognize. But she couldn't have Spike and Sirius traveling and working together, not with the tension that was already building between them. Any mistakes and the mission could be completely compromised. Plus, she could use some time alone with Sirius, and it might be better to move in smaller numbers.

"Alright," she answered finally. "Sirius, you come with me. Buffy, Spike, stay here and guard the house. The Death Eaters will be coming for us big time now. And the Order will need some extra muscle."

"Oh, come off it!" started Spike, but Nina cut in. "Spike! Just do it! You know I'm right."

"Fine."

"Come on," said Buffy, grabbing the back of his arm and guiding him forward. "Let's go inside. We're already drawing too much attention to ourselves as it is."

As James, Remus, Buffy and Spike headed inside, Nina turned to face Sirius.

"Sirius," she started, looking up to meet his gaze, but before she could say another word he pulled her forward and kissed her. She didn't pull back, just sank into it, pushing herself closer to him, until there was no longer any space between her body and his.

Her mind was racing, she wanted to stay in this moment forever, but they had a mission. So as they kissed she snapped her fingers, and they disappeared.


	18. Light in the Dark

As they appeared on the island, Nina finally pulled away.

"Look," she said, "I've giving you a free pass on that whole Faith thing, considering Spike and I did kiss. It was just...in the heat of the moment. I didn't mean for it to happen, and it will _never_ happen again."

"I know," replied Sirius, stepping forward and taking her hands. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Good. Well now that that's cleared up..." Nina began, turning to look around. The Sun was setting, and though they had reappeared at exactly the same place the ritual had taken place there was no one around. It was deadly silent. "Is it just me or..." she tried to listen harder, "is there no life on this island? Where are all the animals? Birds? Bugs? Anything? Even the trees look different now. Like they're dying."

"It seems that's just what happens when you have so much concentrated evil in one place," Sirius responded, turning to look around himself. "Even the animals can sense they're no longer safe here. The trees are being drained of their life force. Come back in a month and all you'll see is dirt and sand. Scorched earth. Like after a wildfire."

Nina continued to look around for a moment. "Right. Let's just get this over with then. The less time we're on this island the better. They must have Lily in the mansion somewhere. I think it's this way."

They walked back into the forest. Every step sounded like a thunderclap in the silence. As they approached the house, Nina held out her hand, signaling they should slow down and get low. Crabbe and Goyle were stationed on the front porch.

"I guess we're not walking in the front door," Nina whispered.

"Was that ever an option?"

"It would've been if those bastards believed my story."

"They didn't?"

"No. And I'm not quite sure why to be honest. Still, I don't think Voldemort will kill me. I'm not even sure he can really. I haven't really figured out this whole 'power of Goddesses' thing."

"Yeah, I...get down!" Sirius pulled her to the ground.

"What?"

"Look." Sirius pointed toward the house. They peered through the branches. Lucius Malfoy came walking out the front door and looked around.

"Keep your eyes peeled," he spat at Crabbe and Goyle. "It seems we have guests."

"What?" Goyle questioned. "How do you know?"

"The Master has sensed it," Lucius responded. "Nina is among them."

"What do we do if..."

"Alert me if you see them!" Lucius cut in. He turned quickly and reentered the house.

"Well so much for the element of surprise," Nina whispered. "Damn."

"What do you want to do now," Sirius asked. He could see in her face the usual calm and confidence had been replaced by nerves and fear. He reached for her hand. She jumped, surprised. "It's alright," he whispered, moving closer. She looked seriously frightened. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she lied, trying to appear at least confident. "We should wait until it gets dark. Then at least we'll be able to move in the shadows."

"I saw a cave about a mile back," Sirius offered, taking her hand. "We can wait there."

"Alright."

Slowly they moved back under the cover of the forest. The wind picked up. It was getting colder. Sirius now had his arm around her waist to guide her. She was shivering. Out of fear or cold he couldn't tell. She kept looking back over her shoulder.

As they reached the cave it began to rain. The ground was mostly smooth, just dirt and leaves, and the cave was shallow. It wasn't much of a hiding place if someone were to come looking for them, but it would do as cover for now.

Sirius used his wand to light a small fire in the center, and they sat down together. He still had his hand around her waist, and after a moment, she leaned in closer, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he questioned again. He could no longer hide the concern in his voice.

"No," she answered honestly. "I don't really know how to explain it. When I didn't know Voldemort was my father, I was fine. I saw him a few times before...but this time...I looked into his eyes. I felt like my soul was burning, like I was entering the gates of Hell. And at the same time...it felt...like we were supposed to be together. He's the only one that can teach me how to access this power I have..."

"I don't know," Sirius cut in, "We don't know that for sure."

"What am I going to do?" Nina picked her head up, turning to look into his eyes, "summon the Goddesses and ask them to teach me?"

"Why not?" Sirius replied.

"What?" Nina paused and thought for a moment. "No. It's impossible. You can't summon a God."

"Average witches and wizards can't summon a God, that's true. But you're their creation, their daughter. If anyone can, you can."

Nina stared at him. Was it really possible? Could she really summon the Goddesses who created her?

"You're the most powerful witch I know," Sirius continued. "It can't hurt to try."

"I guess you're right," Nina responded, finally a small spark of her usual calm confidence finding it's way back into her face. "I'll need your help."

"Of course," Sirius replied. "Shall we try now?"

"No, it's too dangerous here. With all the evil in the air, my spell could get blocked, or worse, corrupted. I could summon the wrong parent. We'll try when we return to your place. After we've rescued Lily."

The wind outside was getting stronger, and the rain heavier. Nina shuddered again.

"Come here," Sirius took off his jacket, and put it around her shoulders as she moved closer. The fear had returned to her face. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, placing his lips on her forehead. "Everything's going to be alright. We'll be back with the Order in no time."

"What if we can't find her?" Nina questioned. "What if they've already brainwashed her?" It was not like her to doubt herself. Sirius was taken aback.

"Look at me," he whispered, taking his hand and gently lifting her chin until they were face to face. "We'll find her. Her love kept Harry alive, there's no way they could brainwash her so quickly. It'll take time, and we will get there in time."

His eyes seemed to exude the confidence she lacked. She leaned forward, her lips barely touching his. She raised her hand to brush a wayward strand of hair from his face, and then softly placed her palm on his cheek.

"Every night I dreamed of rescuing you from Azkaban. I can't imagine the terror you suffered through being there. Every morning, I woke up, resolved to find a way to get you out. I tried everything: the Ministry, Dumbledore, I even thought of trying to break in and rescue you myself. But eventually I lost hope. Every plan failed. My dreams changed. You were with me in them, everyday. There when I woke up, there when I went to sleep...those dreams were the worst. I'd wake up missing you, longing to be with you." Tears began to stream silently down her face. "It was like my mind was torturing me. You can't imagine the joy I felt when I heard of your escape, but I was already deep undercover with Spike. We had to make it look real, make them believe we were evil. Everyday I woke up wishing I could leave, I could find you, I could tell you..." she looked up, meeting his gaze, "I love you."

It was as if time had stopped. He looked into her eyes, searching for some falsehood. There was none. He took a deep breath, finally letting go of the years of anger he had stored up thinking she had moved on...had fallen in love with a vampire. He reached up a hand and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "I love you too."

The years of repressed feelings overcame her nervousness. She no longer cared about Voldemort, about the war, even about Lily. In this moment, all she could think of, all she could see, was him. Instinct overtook her, and she pushed him back onto the ground. Lying on top of him, she paused, staring into his eyes. He reached forward and pulled her closer, kissing her. Though she was stronger than him, she let him take control, and they rolled over, still kissing. The cold no longer seemed to be a factor. The fire felt almost too hot. She unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. He slid his hands up under hers. Her mind was no longer racing with questions or consumed with fear; it was quiet. She could feel his heart pounding against her chest as he kissed her neck and ran his fingers down her side and across her stomach, lingering on her hips. She was sure her own heart would beat right out of her chest. Before she knew it, their clothes were lying across the cave. The Sun had gone down, and the island became dark. The only thing she could see was him, and the reflection of their bodies locked in passion against the cave wall.


End file.
